


Jisedai

by KarTMNT93



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babies, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance, Threats of Violence, Turtle Tots (TMNT), tcest, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarTMNT93/pseuds/KarTMNT93
Summary: This is a remastered version of an old fanfic I made with my friend Cutiecartoony on Tumblr. Also wanna credit thesuperdonnielover for helping me out ^^The Hamato clan, a family dedicated to saving New York without the gratitude they deserved. Once that family was gone, no one would be there to save the others. There would be no one else to carry out the Hamato clan.Or would there?
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

New York City, a town that was big and busy with many people and tourists every year. Major events always happened, even if sometimes it involved unusual situations with aliens and monsters invading them. But when those things happened, something always made them disappear or leave. But as always, they don’t care as much and continue with their lives. It was enough for them to move on with their daily routines. It was enough to not even acknowledge those mysterious saviors they were blessed to have. The Hamato clan. They were the ones that always patrolled their streets at night and get rid of every menace that set foot in their town. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were the members of that clan that always protected the Big Apple, however, understanding their situation didn’t mean it was their only issue.

The brothers couldn’t relate to any other people outside. Not allowed to skateboard with other teens, heck, they weren’t allowed to be seen in the least. Being giant talking mutant turtles gifted with ninjutsu abilities wasn’t that common. By just showing an inch of their faces to a crowd would drive them off screaming in fear, which to be saving a town where they were never be credited for. Only very few people knew of their existence. April O’Neil, a loyal friend to the family. Casey Jones, who had recently known about them and had joined their team in helping the city. And Karai, who they thought was an enemy at first but turned out to be a great ally and sister.

Hamato Yoshi had been the one to raise them as his sons, showing them the art of ninjutsu. Not only for fun and self-defense, but also to save those in need. Even if they weren’t welcome in the topside, they had friends to rely on that didn’t judge them for their appearance like some people have in the past events. Without expecting it, they had expanded their family in a positive way.

That day, the brothers were in the lair, as always. Lately, Shredder hadn’t made any attempts of terrorizing their family nor sent out any henchmen. It was strange, but they wouldn’t let their guard down.

Michelangelo had come out of the kitchen with a wide smile on his face, “Guys, admire this beauty!” He exclaimed to the other turtles and April in the living room, “A delicious pizza made by yours truly.”

“That’s just another way of saying it’s gross or probably poisonous.” Said Raph, Reading his comics.

“It smells delicious, Mikey!” Said April with a small smile.

“Thanks, dudette and come on Raph, don’t be such a grouch. You’ll love it!”

“Is that a tentacle?” Asked Leo.

Donatello had come over with the rest to see the “delicacy” from his brother. He frowned at that. “What did you use to make this?”

“It’s a secret ingredient, bros.”

“Then I’ll pass, last thing I want is food poisoning.” Said Leonardo immediately, “I’m going topside, need to check if there’s any Foot activity going on.”

“Hey, Master Splinter said to cut off on the _Solo hero_ crap. You’ve had your shell handed to you more than once and we’re not adding another to the record.” Said Raph with a scowl.

Leo glared at his brother after what he said, he let out a growl and said, “As if any of you guys wanna come with me, then I wouldn’t have to do that.”

“I’m a little busy, dude.” Muffled Mikey having a mouth stuffed with homemade pizza.

“Come on Leo, don’t feel that way. Get over here and enjoy some pizza.” Insisted the red head with a smirk.

“I’ll go with you.”

Leonardo turned over to see that Don had said that. He stared to him honestly very confused and surprised.

“Alright, let’s go Donnie.” Said the blue clad in a calm tone. These past few days, he had been a little...off.

Both turtles left the lair letting the rest enjoy a snack. Once the manhole cover was up, they made their way to the buildings and hopped one by one to see if there was anything going on. While they checked, there was a lot of silence between the two. It was uncomfortable at first but then they remembered why they were up there in the first place. Leonardo looked around and yet again, nothing was happening.

“Well, I guess the Foot clan decided to stay home again...”

“There hasn’t been anything in months. The silence is starting to become normal.” Said Donnie with a sigh.

“And it’s not a good thing, there has to be something going on.” Pondered the leader of the group, going over to the edge of the building taking a closer look at the streets.

Donnie only nodded at what his older brother said. He glanced at where Leo was looking and remained silent once more. The times he was alone with Leo were not common and most of the time, he didn’t even know what to say. Usually their talks were about plans or prototypes for missions.

Leonardo could feel Donnie close to him, he saw him from the corner of his eyes and rubbed his arm a bit, “I was actually surprised you wanted to come with me.”

“I just wanted to get out of the lair for a minute or two...” Replied the slim turtle.

“Is there something wrong? Don, I’ve seen that you haven’t been yourself lately. You know you can trust me.” He approached his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Donnie looked to him a little doubtful at the beginning. He didn’t want to sound stupid or dramatic… But knowing Leonardo, he wouldn’t leave him alone until he spoke or would bring up the subject eventually if he decided not to speak.

“It’s just that… I’m contemplating on our current situation... And the consequences aside from being nonexistent to the world.” He took a few steps back, taking a look at the city with arms folded behind his shell. “Leo... We’re turtles. Not ordinary common ones. Mutants. Beings that aren’t supposed to exist, yet here we are. To top it all off, we’re the only ones. There aren’t more turtles like us out there. The day we die it’s all over. We won’t be missed by anyone because for the same reason as mentioned. We’re nonexistent. The worst thing is that we can’t do anything about it.”

That wasn’t the type of subject Leonardo thought he’d receive from the other, it was a deep thought. “Well, I think there’s a few things we agree on. Just like you, there must be more than one mutant asking themselves that. They’re probably thinking like us now.” Said Leo, “At least we have April and Casey, even Karai. Although… I’m not sure to what point we’d be relevant to them. So I guess we all still have each other.”

“It’s always been like that, and I guess that’s how it’ll remain.” Frowned Don to his brother. “Speaking of, I’m also aware that we won’t really have someone share the same feelings as we do. Please, there was a time where you liked Karai, Mikey liked Renet, Raphael actually hooked up with Mona Lisa and… I had April. But it doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Why does she do this to me?”

That was a common subject with Donatello for who knew about it. Mostly between his brothers. But in this occasion, it sounded different when he mentioned his crush. “Karai and I don’t have a future together. Not now that we know the truth and has suffered so much from it. Donnie, you shouldn’t keep frustrating yourself over this.” He went with his brother once more. “Maybe someday, we’ll find someone who shares the same feelings as us. That’ll love us for who we are.”

“Leo, for 16 years we’ve remained hidden from society. By just seeing a toe from us, people freak out and run. The only ones who don’t do that are April and Casey while everybody else tries to kill us. I had small hopes with April that maybe she would feel the same for me. But... I’ve come to realize that I’m insignificant to her. She says she loves me then she says no, she kisses me in the farmhouse and then she ignores me, she treats me nice and then she acts like I’m not even there, she’s in danger and then she gets mad and defensive that I saved her! Is she trying to play with my feelings or what is this about?!”

The blue clad approached his younger taller brother and rested his hands on his shoulders, “Donnie, look at me. For your own good, I think you should move on. It doesn’t help if you feel her rejection and I get it, completely. But sometimes, we have to find over things and other people to feel happy again. We could meet new humans. Maybe that way we can find someone new. Someone to help you forget April.”

“Easier said than done. I can’t go out and find girls like a normal person can. That’s what I mean when I said our existence is insignificant. People will never appreciate us for who and what we are. We’ll always be mutants and nothing more...” After letting all his frustration out, Donatello felt a big urge to cry.

Leonardo was concerned, his brother was really suffering these past days. Without permission, he brought his brother close, turning his gaze over to him.

“Yes, maybe the humans won’t accept us. But we don’t need them, we have each other. You have me.”

“O-of course I know. We’ll always have each other’s backs no matter what.”

He stared firmly at him for a few seconds, noticing his actions, and mostly the distance between the two. He didn’t realize he brought him so close to himself. He blushed slightly and parted from him, “Just... I think we should just forget about the solitude for a minute. We’re not completely alone.”

“I think so... either way it’s always been this way.” He half smiled to the older. “Sorry for this whole breakdown, I guess I was overthinking again.”

“No Donnie, it’s ok if you tell me these things. Don’t bottle them up like that. It’s better for you and for the rest.”

He lowered his smile just a little. Donatello really didn’t want to think about those things but it was inevitable. His life, their lives, weren’t things other people would understand.

Leonardo was very surprised after all the things his brother said, he also had a feeling in his chest, something telling him that he didn’t want Don to feel that way. “Hey don’t have a frown, brother.”

Don looked to him once more and the request from his older brother, he managed to smile at least a bit. Mostly just to satisfy Leonardo.

And it did, Leo gave him a small pat on the shoulder, “You need to have a positive view of what’s happening. Cheer up as long as you have us. Come... we need to give a last patrol before going home, it’ll help distract your mind.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Nodded Donnie looking at the distance, “Maybe there’s something at 34th street.” With that, he jumped to the other building.

Leonardo immediately followed behind him. But after all he heard from Donnie, he couldn’t help but feel weird. Some kind of feeling invaded him and he really didn’t know what it was. Even so, he shook it off and continued with the patrol.

They had to keep the city safe and their family united.


	2. Chapter 2

While that went on at the topside of New York, Michelangelo and Raphael were left alone at the lair, April got a call from her father indicating her it was time to go home and do her homework. Raphael after some time decided to leave his comics aside and watch TV. With the poor activity there was recently in the city, the days became slow and boring. The only things they could do was train, patrol and sleep.

Michelangelo watched Raphael from near the kitchen... He had to admit, he couldn’t stop doing so. Since forever and in secret, he had admired the red clad and his physique for so long. Always so strong and confident. He really liked that, a lot.

The bulky of the four let out a long and loud yawn with a stretch. “So much peace is gonna drive me crazy.” He turned off the TV and got up to go back to his room. Maybe he could play in his drum set or do something else.

“We can go explore around the sewer tunnels.” Said the freckled turtle before the red clad could reach his room. “Taking a view of the tunnels, checking out for bad guys by any chance, sounds fun right?”

Raphael looked to him with a brow up. “Leo and Don are already doing that, besides nothing interesting ever goes on in the sewers. Just rancid water and garbage.”

Mikey frowned a bit at his answer, but he wouldn’t give up. “Well, maybe we’ll find something cool this time! You know, that’s how we found a bunch of friends and enemies. Maybe today we’ll get some action!”

“You seriously wanna go, don’t ya? Fine, I guess I’ll go too. Just because if there _is_ someone in the sewers they’ll probably turn you into turtle paste.”

The orange clad smiled after such a rude comment. He was happy Raphael decided to come along at the end. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go, boy!”

Raphael was a little skeptical at why his brother was so excited for their excursion. It could be that maybe he was bored too and he wanted to get out of the lair for a while or he wanted to beat up some criminals. Though for him it’d make more sense if it were in the city and not in some old smelly tunnels. Either way, he didn’t have to overthink it much since he knew his youngest brother was always a mystery.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes around the tunnels. During their walk, Mikey had dared to prank Raph more than once which resulted in the usual: He was chased down, beaten to a pulp and then dragged down the tunnel.

“Hey, you almost knocked one of my teeth out.” Mikey complained while rubbing his jaw a little, though he knew he shouldn’t mess with someone like Raphael.

“It’s like if you want me to beat you up on purpose. Let’s call it a harsher way to make you understand what you should and shouldn’t do.”

“Either way, it still hurt. A lot.” Said Mikey with a pout. “Only if you knew it would be different...” Mumbled Mikey to himself.

“If I knew what?”

He immediately looked up when he heard his brother talk, did he actually manage to hear him say that? “W-well uh…I didn’t say anything.”

Raphael was suspicious after he said that small but weird sentence. Most of the things Mikey said never made sense, but this time it was different. Was there something he was hiding from him or from the whole family?

“Let’s just keep walking.” Insisted Michelangelo, trying to laugh it off and distract him. If he faked it, it could distract his older brother.

Raphael watched him take a heads up. For his sake he decided to let it go for now. He knew his brother could be very weird when he wanted to. Though he had to admit that what he said was one of the only things he’s ever said that caught his attention.

They walked further into the tunnels until they arrived to a wide area of the sewers. It seemed to be an old station for the sewage conduit. Though looking at it better, it was the same place where they had fought Bradford and Xever for the first time.

“Oh super cool! It’s where we fought Rad Brad and Xever!” Said the younger of the two.

“What about it?” Asked Raph until he recognized the zone they entered of the sewers. “Oh, right. It’s been months since we’ve come here.”

“You’re right! It was cool fighting against the others and letting them go down the drain in raw sewage water! Heh, it was good while it lasted. But they’re so much tougher as mutants!”

“Yeah, yeah. I remember that. I don’t see what gets you all excited from being here, honestly. It’s just another part of the sewers. It’s like if we get excited every time we go to the living room…”

“Dude, I don’t get why you’re so grumpy about it.”

“It’s not that, we’ve obviously been here before and you see it like if it’s your first time here.”

Mikey bit his lip a little, looking away gently. “Well…it’s the first time it’s just you and me, here.”

Raph glanced at him once more, he was acting that strange way again. “And what’s special about that?”

Mikey looked at his feet for a bit. Was he really planning on keeping it a secret much longer? “Because…spending time with the person or turtle you like is really sweet.”

Raph’s eyes widened to a size he didn’t know was even possible. He couldn’t be serious, could he? “Come on, this is just one of your jokes, right?”

“What? No I’m not joking about this.” Looked Mikey at his bulky brother, “I’m being honest, here. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“Well it sounds like a joke because it doesn’t seem possible.” Said Raph taking a step back. “How can you like me? Weren’t you supposed to be in love with Renet? Remember that?”

“She is a nice girl, won’t deny it. B-but this? I’ve felt like this for you for some years now. It’s just complicated.” He quickly covered his face, mostly to hide a bright red blush that grew on his face.

“M-Mikey, bro be serious. You never gave any hints that you had a thing for me.” Said Raph with a shiver, he was incredibly nervous.

The younger looked to him in embarrassment, he hugged himself slightly. It was very hard to admit this to his brother. “Go on, say how pathetic this all is. I get it, I’m probably gross to you.”

“I don’t even know what to say, darn it! You got me off guard!” Exclaimed Raph with sweat forming on his forehead. “I don’t even know what to do! Damn it, Mikey!”

Mike didn’t expect such a reaction from his brother. Sure he knew he would probably get mad or something, but not to this range. Let alone look so disgusted at him. “You must feel so grossed out…”mumbled the orange clad.

“I-I don’t know what to say. It’s just…Agh! Let’s go back to the lair!” Said taking a harsh turn back into the tunnel.

Mikey saw his brother leave him behind in the wide area of the sewers, he went after him instantly before anything else happened. He didn’t feel right leaving it this way, he wanted to talk to at least clear things out, but he seemed very mad at the confession. And he could use that as an excuse to beat him senseless if he dared to at least touch him. He decided to not say anything else after that and went with him, following at a reasonable distance.

Raphael stomped through the tunnel on their way back home, but at the same time, he was terrified at what his brother confessed to him. He wasn’t expecting that... All he wanted to do was get home, lock himself in his room and never come out.

“Raph...” Said Mikey from a distance, “I’m sorry for that what happened. I didn’t mean to ruin the walk around—”

“Stop mentioning it.” He cut him off immediately.

The freckled one decided to get close and try to turn him. “Look, I’m really sorry about it, honest. Raph I—”

“GET AWAY!”

Mikey jumped at the sudden outburst from his brother, he really looked upset at him. He took a few steps back, hoping he wouldn’t strike him.

Raph stared at him from top to bottom. He was freaked out, a little too much he might add. Even with all that, he noticed the look on his face. He looked so guilty, might he say disappointed in himself. The red clad almost felt guilty about it. However, his pride was more and he was still angered by his confession.

“I think it’s best that for now I don’t go home.” Mikey said while turning away. He was too ashamed of himself. How could he tell him that!?

“Whatever...Do what you want.” Glared Raph at his brother, marching down the tunnel once more.

Mikey saw him from the corner of his eyes. He left him alone in the tunnel without another word. He couldn’t take it. He felt so stupid, idiotic, all those horrible things. He felt like he ruined his relationship with one of his brothers for life…

After a few minutes of walking, Raphael made it back to the lair in very frustrated manner. He didn’t expect that from his brother. Where the hell did he come up with the idea that he liked him? His own brother? He just didn’t know what to feel.

He really needed some time alone…

That night, the youngest of the family decided to stay out for the night. Remaining in solitude. Frustrated and saddened. Raphael must’ve hated him now!

While two of the turtles went through a very complicated situation, the other two brothers had returned from their nightly patrol. There wasn’t much to report aside from a small Purple Dragon mugging. All in all, it was another boring night in the streets of New York.

Although after a slow night, the two turtles had returned in much better moods. Even Leonardo had managed to make his brother smile again and even laugh once or twice.

Don had to admit, he felt so much better after what he talked about with his oldest brother. Maybe he overthought at times, but boy his brothers always knew what to do to help him feel so much better.

Once they settled in the lair, the two went for some dinner before going off to bed for the night, although they noticed that their home was rather quiet.

“Where are Raph and Mikey?” Asked Don, looking around.

“Well Raph is in his room but he’s pretty upset about something. And Mikey, no idea. It would seem like he’s not even home.” Said Leo, eating more from his soup.

“He’s probably looking around the sewers for pizza or whatever ingredients he needs for it.”

“Could be, or maybe he’s hiding from Raph. He must’ve done something that got him ticked off again.” Chuckled Leo when he looked back his genius brother, “Thanks for coming with me on patrol today.”

“I’m the one that has to thank you, actually. I really needed to let that out and tell someone, and you were the best option for that. Who knows what the others would’ve said.” Said Donnie quite satisfied.

The blue clad smiled softly at that. It was a nice compliment. “You shouldn’t doubt on telling me these things, you can count on me. I understand your feelings in regards of our situation, but... remember we’re here to help each other out.”

Don nodded at that, it made him smile a little more. “I really hope that what you said comes true. Although our possibilities of getting a human girlfriend are below the average, I hope that miracle happens. I’m tired of being forced to hide and seen as a monster.”

“W-well, maybe that opportunity is close or so.” Said Leo in an indirect way, looking around the kitchen hoping not to draw any suspicion. He stood up after and placed a hand on Donnie’s shoulder. "You're really special, Donnie. And if April couldn’t see that, then she’s missing out on something really valuable.” With that said, he patted his shoulder and left the kitchen.

Don was surprised by such words said from Leonardo. Sure he had received compliments for his work and projects before, but never to that level. The older had already left before giving him a chance to at least thank him for that.

“Is he alright?”

Once the leader was out of sight, he felt a big smile form on his lips. Being with Donatello always brightened up his day. All he could do was hope… Hope that he would be Donnie’s miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

A long heavy week passed by for one duo and a much calmer week for another. Since the conversation between the two taller brothers, Leo had given a lot of his support and company to Don, it had even been a good thing for the tallest. However, for Raph and Mikey, they didn’t say a word to each other. Nothing in training, nothing while eating, nothing at all. Raphael was very uncomfortable and Mikey was very guilty.

During the training session with their master, the older had noticed the sudden distance between the two and decided to split them in pairs. They would fight each other in a small brawl. First it would be Raphael against Michelangelo and then Leonardo against Donatello. Though they all knew who would be the winners in both fights.

Once Raphael saw his opponent, he groaned with an eye roll. “Master Splinter, can I just fight against Leo?”

“Raphael, are you questioning my decision? You know that is very improper.”

“Isn’t it more improper to put me against someone who knows really well I’ll win?”

“Raphael!” Spoke his father in a loud voice. “You brother deserves as much respect as you. You must treat him as an equal and do not speak to me in such an insolent way.”

“Master Splinter, i-it’s not necessary to do...” He scanned the expression on the sensei’s face, it wasn’t wise to say anything else so he only let out a sheepish smile. “Whatever you say, sensei.”

The red one let out a growl and got in position either way. He took out his sais and awaited Splinter’s signal to begin the training. Just like his brother, Mikey also got in position while preparing his nunchukus, forming a pout on his face.

“Hajime!”

Raphael rushed towards Mikey with his sais pointing right at him, he let out a battle cry indicating his way over to the younger. The freckled one immediately dodged his attack, moving away from his brother, managing to whack him in the back of the head with his chucks. He felt good at the beginning, although he just poked Raph’s rage into waking up. The muscular turtle showed no mercy when he turned and began attacking him, he tried to reach for him to finish the fight and stay away from him.

Michelangelo dodged the attacks the best he could, until, with one swift movement from Raphael, Mikey was pinned to the floor by him, both of them looking eye to eye.

He couldn’t help but blush.

Raphael had a serious expression while having him on the dojo floor. He awaited for an answer or a counterattack from him, or that he gives up at least. But he didn’t. He didn’t even try to move.

Mike looked away, biting his lower lip. His face was close to getting a cherry red tone. He glanced at Raphael for a moment.

“Aren’t you gonna attack or something?” Whispered Raph to him.

“Even if I do, I’m not gonna win...” He whispered back, but as he did, he let out a cry and reached for his chucks, starting to bang his head once more. Causing Leo and Don to laugh in the back.

“What the hell?!” Exclaimed Raph much to Splinter’s surprise, “You’ll pay for that!”

Michelangelo freed himself from his grip, preparing his weapons once more. “Come at me, ya big buffalo!”

Raphael snarled at the taunt from his brother and ran towards him again. He didn’t care about their situation anymore, he wanted to shut his yap and now. Aside from the small confidence he had in himself, Raphael’s sudden strike was strong on poor Michelangelo. He even managed to launch him through the dojo.

“Now you’ll get it!” Exclaimed Raphael, preparing another fist.

Michelangelo fell to the floor letting out a moan, shutting his eyes tightly. Once he recovered from the strike, he heard stomping and saw Raph making his way to him, “No!”

Raph was like a bull in the arena, he was angry, provoked and wanted to let out his anger in the source. The smaller turtle was vulnerable and defenseless at the moment so he saw it as an opportunity to get back at him. He had reached one of those moments of where they realize their action, he already had his fist up and ready.

But something stopped him.

He noticed his face, the way he looked so weak and fragile. He just felt…like he couldn’t harm him in such a pathetic way. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he distracted himself from the situation, turned back to where he ran and crashed into the wall, face first.

Mikey opened his eyes widely, looking at what happened with the older. He saw the way Raph tried to recover from such a nasty crash. He saw him struggle to stand up until he passed out right in front of him!

“Raph!” Mikey quickly got up and went to check on the other turtle, “Dude, he’s knocked out!”

“What?” Splinter approached them as well, very surprised by what happened and to check on his son for any head injuries.

Don and Leo were incredibly surprised, as well. Donatello ran over to the small group and checked on Raphael. “So far it’s only the crash’s aftermath, we’ll need some ice to help reduce the swelling and any future headaches.”

“I-I’ll go get it!” Said Mikey, running off into the kitchen.

“Let’s take him to bed.” Said Leonardo as he approached the rest of the family.

They all did as told, but just as they made their way to their red brother’s room, he began to open his eyes, but he immediately shut them again. “What happened?”

Yoshi quickly turned to his son when he saw him wake up, it was a relief. “My son, you had a rather strong accident with the wall... Michelangelo is bringing ice for you.” He said in a soothing tone, looking at Mikey return with a bag of ice.

“Got it!”

“N-no, I’m fine.” Said Raphael trying to release himself from the others’ grip.

“Do not be foolish, Raphael. Let Michelangelo help you heal.” Splinter said lifting an eye brow, looking over to the other turtles. “We will continue with the training.” He then looked to Mike. “You will look after Raphael.”

Raphael thought he could continue with the conversation, mostly his protest. But he felt like he was losing consciousness again. His body loosened up and he let them continue their way to his room. Once they settled him in bed, Mikey made sure he was well taken care of, he kept the icepack on his head and was on the lookout for any discomforts... Rather he liked it or not, he couldn’t stop worrying for him.

While those two remained in Raph’s room, Leo and Don continued with their training. Although this time, Splinter was more alert so the same accident wouldn’t repeat itself. He watched his sons battle, remaining calm while doing so.

“Leonardo, remember to concentrate. Donatello, do not doubt in counter attacking.”

“Hai, sensei.” Nodded Don at spinning his staff to try and land a hit on Leo.

Leonardo had a serious look, he evaded every attack swiftly until he got behind the slimmer turtle and kicked him on the shell.

“Ow!” With that, Donnie lost his balance and fell to the floor with a loud thump. He was in the middle of getting up when he noticed Leo come at him. He covered his face for whatever attack he had prepared.

Leonardo remained with that fearless look on his face, with his speed he reached for Don’s bo staff and threw it to the other side of the dojo, smirking with pride. Once Donnie noticed he was left unarmed, he got in his stance once more and decided to continue without his staff. He ran towards Leo hoping to sweep his feet and break his concentration.

Leonardo focused on Donatello’s gaze, but then, he saw the features of it. It managed to distract him, without even noticing he had already crouched down and swept at his feet. The taller succeeded in bringing the other down and got him in an arm lock. Usually at this point the leader of the group would have him on the ground right after he freed himself, however, he did nothing of the sort. That got his attention.

Leonardo glanced at Donatello, he smirked at him, “Well done, Don.”

The purple clad was surprised, did he really give up just like that? He didn’t know what to do now, only look at Splinter in confusion, “Did I win, sensei?”

Splinter was surprised by that, that was very strange, “Well, Donatello, it would seem like that. You have won this round.” He said with awe to his son, did Michelangelo and Donatello just win both battles?

Don let his brother get up right after the arm lock, he really should’ve felt triumph after beating Leo. But it didn’t feel like it...he felt like he let him win...

Leo looked over to Donatello, feeling a little awkward... He looked away while clearing his throat, he didn’t understand what captivated him so much.

They spent the rest of the afternoon training until it was time to finish for the day, they went to the living room to spend some quiet time. But Donnie was very uncomfortable with what happened today. Both he and Mikey won just like that. Did they finally reach a point where their older brothers got sick seeing them lose and felt sorry for them?

Meanwhile, Mikey sat right next to Raphael, he didn’t wake up and he was worried. The guy he liked, was hurt because of him. Slowly, he leaned his head on Raph’s. “Raphie... I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Raphael felt something on his face, he let out a moan and moved a little in bed. He half opened an eye but as he did, he was met with a big headache. “Ahh... what’s going on?” He asked in a mumble, looking around only to recognize his room.

“Don’t move so much.” Said the freckled turtle to the smaller. “You hit yourself really hard back there, we had to lift you up and bring you back here.”

“Whoa, really?” Raph asked while rubbing his head, that is until he realized he was talking with Mikey after a week of ignoring him. He looked away for a moment.

“I have no idea what happened, you got distracted during battle and next thing you know... Boom! You got KO’d.”

Raph let out a sigh at that. “I felt sorry for you, ok?”

Mikey frowned at what he said, lowering his face a little, “I don’t care if you felt sorry or not, you’re hurt and I’m here to help you out.”

“I don’t know why you insist so much with this. You think I’ll like you because you’re doing this for me?”

Mikey saw him eye to eye after what he said, but this time his baby blue eyes were welling up with tears, “Raph... It’s not my intention...Honest...”

“Do yourself a favor and quit the charity work. If Master Splinter were to find out, he’d be capable of tossing us out of the lair.”

He stared at the older with pain, swallowing a lump in his throat. “If it were Mona Lisa who treated you the way you’re treating me... How would you feel?” After that he got up with the icepack in hand and threw it right at Raph’s chest. He left him alone so he wouldn’t here more harsh words from him…

Raphael watched him leave his room, right after that he softened his expression. Honestly, he didn’t want to say those words. Maybe if he treated him badly, he’d eventually forget the whole thing and wouldn’t meet the rejection of Splinter. Besides…when they locked eyes when he was about to punch him, a new feeling invaded him. One stronger than protection…what was it?

Michelangelo left his brother behind to hear no more, tears trickling down his freckled cheeks. He hated being treated in such a way. Could it be that he really was gross to Raphael? He did everything wrong and it affected his relation with his brother.

While Mikey made his way to his room, Don was having a debate in his head while in the living room with Leo. He scanned the leader and tried to come up with a theory or reason on why he was defeated so easily. Though he also considered some important details. First, he helped him with a semi existential crisis, he suggested he should forget about April to focus on other things and now he lost in battle to someone like him. He couldn’t help but feel mad about that.

“What happened at the dojo?”

Leonardo had been watching TV and sharpening his katanas when he heard the question. His expression was calm, remembering how he treated Don earlier, “Oh uh...”

“I don’t think it was a real victory. Why’d you let me win just like that?”

“Eh? Why? It was a clean battle.”

“Leo, I’m not stupid. You, the most dedicated when it comes to training, gets beat by someone like me? In what universe?” He marched over to Leo. “Is this because of what I confessed last week? You feel sorry for me?”

“What? No, that’s not what happened.” Leo shook his head, leaving his katanas aside, “Don, really. I wasn’t concentrated. I lost because I was thinking about other things and because you knew what to do. Honestly, why would I feel pity for you?”

“Maybe because of all the time you guys have told me to forget April for being a giant talking turtle and that my possibilities with her were lower than dirt. Were you trying to make me feel better by doing that?”

“No! Donnie, that’s not it. You really think I’m capable of doing that? Are you serious?”

“I don’t even know, anymore. Why did you do that? I don’t think you’re even capable of getting _distracted_ right in the middle of training. Not with your personal record. What are you really up to?”

Leo furrowed his brows, trying desperately to calm down, “I got distracted, a-and... I couldn’t help but look at your face, I don’t know! There was something there that I really liked.” After saying those things, he turned away from his taller younger brother. “I…I gotta go.”

Don was surprised. His face? What? It couldn’t end there. “Wait, Leo! What do you mean by that? Hold on!”

Leo walked away at a rapid pace, “Donatello, leave it like that.”

“No, no, no. What are you hiding? Tell me.”

Once Leo had reached for his room, he turned to Donnie in shame, “Don’t insist...”

“I’ll stop insisting as soon as you tell me the truth. What is going on?”

After that, the blue clad shut his eyes tight, “You...I find you more attractive than Karai! There, bye!” He shut the door and put lock on it.

Donatello was speechless... Leonardo found him attractive? He must’ve heard wrong. It couldn’t be real. He always seemed like his usual self when they were together and he always showed his attraction towards Karai.

How was it possible that he now felt that attraction towards his own brother?


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m so gross...”Leo said as he tossed himself onto his bed, covering his face with a pillow. “Why did you tell him, Leonardo? You looked like an idiot and creep...” He asked himself. He felt awful.

Maybe staying in his room for the next 30 years wouldn’t be so bad.

Don was shocked. Actually, he didn’t know if it was shock. He didn’t know what to think at all. He let his body take control after that and he went back to his lab, maybe some studying or working on a different project would keep his mind busy.

That night in the lair, they were all incredibly frustrated. Both of them were very ashamed of their impulsive actions...

Another week had passed for the turtle brothers. They were silent and with very little activity. Raphael kept his distance from Michelangelo, and the opposite of them, Donatello tried to talk with Leonardo, but he resisted. Leo had decided to spend more time in their evening patrols, mostly all by himself. He was too embarrassed with what was going on. He didn’t want to see Donatello. The more he saw him, the more he fell in love with Don.

That day was their day off, spent time in the lair doing whatever hobby they wanted. That afternoon Leo and Raph were watching the news since they were the only ones that did talk to each other aside from Donnie and Mikey doing the same.

“It’s odd to see that there’s no news about the Foot or anything related to them. They couldn’t disappear just like that.” Said Raph.

“I know, I get a feeling they’re planning something big.” Replied the eldest. “And the worst part is that I’ve tried searching for them and nothing. Not even does Shredder’s hideout have anything inside.”

“I think we should check that out more. We could find something interesting. Don could use some of the junk from his lab and figure something out.”

“You could let him know…” Insisted Leo at the end… He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. “Where the heck is Mikey? It’s been hours since I’ve seen him.”

“Probably in his room, I don’t know.”

“Oh…Well I think we should all go on patrol today. Go for Mike and Don, I’ll let Sensei know about it.” He turned off the TV and stood up. “We can’t wait for something else to happen.”

Raph sighed deeply and did as told. He first went with Donnie to let him know about the patrol. He had been working on a project but he agreed on going so he geared up. Now came the hard part: Letting Mikey know.

The youngest of the four heard a knock on his door, he sighed with a big frown, it grew even more when he saw it was Raphael… “What do you want?”

“Leo wants us to investigate Shredder’s old lair. We’re all going.”

“Well I’m not.” Mikey tried to slam the door in his face, but Raphael’s foot was faster than that.

“Guess what? I’m not asking permission, he said we’re all going.”

Mikey growled at the order and took his weapons with a pout, he slammed the door shut from his room. He didn’t like having Raph tell him what to do.

Once all four of them were reunited in the living room, they left the lair to head for the city topside. They ran through the rooftops, agilely jumping from one building to another. Although there was tension between them, they couldn’t forget their priority was the city’s safety.

Leonardo looked around, coming to a halt to turn to the others, “Alright, there’s two areas where we can find some clues. The Foot clan’s lair or China Town. We should split up to make the search faster.”

“Ok, who with who?” Asked Raph.

Leonardo thought of the options, it only took one glance at Donatello and he knew what to do, “Raph, you’re coming with me. Mikey, Don you guys go together, look through China Town.”

“Fine, then. Come on, Mikey.” Gestured Donnie to the youngest brother.

Raph watched them leave for said place. He noticed Mikey glance at him and finally leave. He sighed and stood next to Leo. “Alright let’s see if we can find these idiots.”

With that, both older brothers left for the old church on the dark side of town. They had to find answers.

Meanwhile, Mikey was right behind Don, they had already made it to China Town but he felt like there was something bothering his older brother. “Hey dude, are you ok?”

“At some point I am. I was actually going to ask you the same thing.”

Mikey frowned lightly, slowing his pace until he stopped completely letting out a sigh. “Don... What happens when the person you like treats you like trash because you told them your feelings?”

Donnie stared at him in question, “Did Renet tell you something?”

“N-No... I don’t want you to judge me. Just like that person judged me, Donnie.”

“Mike, out of all of the stuff we’ve seen and lived, I’m not able to judge you. What’s wrong?”

Mikey seemed a little doubtful to let him know, but maybe it was good to talk to someone. “Don... You know the person I like, you know him really well. Although he’s rude and aggressive since I can remember, I think he’s someone incredible.”

Don stared at him carefully. He wanted to think he was describing Casey, at first. Which seemed gross in his point of view, but then he considered someone else, someone that made more sense. “We’re talking about Raphael, aren’t we?”

“I-I feel like trash...Just thinking about it I feel like garbage.”

“You don’t have to feel like that. By the looks of it I’m not the only one stuck in that situation. Not saying I’m the one with the crush, but someone is in your shoes, too.”

Mikey seemed a little confused after that, “Who else?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious. It’s not me and you said you like Raph...”

Mikey pondered a little more about what the taller said, until it hit him. “Leo likes Raph, too?!”

Donnie slapped a hand to his face and slumped his shoulders, “No Mikey, Leo doesn’t like Raph. He likes me...”

“Really?! Brooooo! I did not see that coming! How’d you find out?”

“Because he told me. He said I seemed attractive…more than Karai. I was appalled. How can I react to that?”

“Hmm, well I think the best thing you could do is talk to him. And if you’re curious maybe you could give him a chance. Just don’t react the same way Raph did.”

“But I can’t do that. I still like April and I at least wanna have a chance with her if she lets me. I don’t think I’m capable of having those feelings for Leo.”

“Donnie... You know April has a thing for Casey, it’s obvious even for me. I think if you keep chasing after her it’ll only crush you more. Don’t you think it’s time to move on and meet someone else? Maybe not to be a couple, but to see what you guys have in common.”

“But it can’t be that way. Sh-she treats Casey just like she treats me. That means that she sees us equally, right? So that means I still have a chance.”

Donnie looked so worried while saying all that. He really hoped he had a chance with her. Mikey frowned sadly at his brother and his bittersweet relationship, “You can give it a shot, if you want. But I personally think April wouldn’t wanna live in the sewers for the rest of her life, Donnie.”

“Excuse me?”

“If you think of it in a realistic way, she wouldn’t be able to live tied down to us. She’s a human, she can go wherever she wants, and study and all that. But we can’t, we can’t limit her to our lifestyle.”

“We could find a way to work it out. There has to be something... If I could only do something to make it work, then we would be together.”

“Well I hope you can make it, bro… Though I’m not so positive about it.” Said the younger of the two softly, “Just don’t break Leo’s heart... At least make it a delicate rejection.”

Having of noticed since the beginning of their talk, Don finally asked, “Since when are you so mature and wise?”

“Dude, when they break your heart, you start meditating about the whole thi—Oh, a kitty!” Mikey immediately followed after the little feline.

Don couldn’t help but smile at how his brother got easily distracted with a cat, he was still a child at heart. However, he kept in mind what his brother advised him. It would be best to go for a visit to clear things out once and for all.

After the patrol everyone gathered on the rooftop close to their home, unfortunately they couldn’t find anything again. Only Leonardo and Raphael found something, but nothing Shredder related, just two muggers.

“Nothing on Shredder, it’s getting way too suspicious. It’s like if he disappeared off the face of the earth!” Complained Raph.

“This is ridiculous, I can’t believe it.” Said Leo to the rest, “I know something’s up. But what?”

“To figure out what’s going on will take some time. We’d have to check out abandoned warehouses or suspicious places in case they moved somewhere else.” Said Donnie.

“I don’t think it’s that. They’ve could’ve left the city, or even the country.” Said Leo with a glare.

“Just out of the blue? You think he finally surrendered?” Asked Raph.

“I doubt it...” Leo sighed and turned back to the others, “You guys go home. I’ll go look for Karai, maybe she’ll know something.”

“Again with the solo act?” Frowned Raph.

“Just go home.” After that, he jumped to the other rooftop and head off once more. He needed answers and now.

“Fine, well I’m going home.” Said Mikey getting ready to leave along with Raph and Don.

“Actually guys, I have to make a quick stop. I’ll meet you back at the Lair.” Said Donnie to his brothers to then head off.

Once he left, the remaining two looked at each other for a second. Mikey huffed at him and took a head start, Raphael saw him leave in a hurry, but he was sick of the tension. “Mike, not so fast!”

The younger didn’t listen to him, he was fed up with Raphael at the moment. “Just leave me alone.”

“I’m telling you to slow down!”

After that, Mikey came to a harsh stop and turned to Raph, who almost bumped into him, “What do you want?!”

“For you to listen to me, dammit!”

“Well talk!”

“Stop being so mad about everything! What do you expect to gain out of it?!”

Mikey growled after those questions, “How do you want me to act after the insensible way you’ve treated me? I’ve been your target all my life and I’m sick of it!”

“Well I’ve never had a guy, not just any guy, **MY OWN BROTHER** tell me he likes me! How did you want me to react? Proud and honored?”

“Then sorry I’m a load of garbage, ok?!”

“I never said you were, why do you think that?”

“You treated me like it.” Glared Mikey, letting out a deep sigh, “Raph... I know I’m not attractive, not even close to what Mona Lisa was to you, I’m also not smart or as skilled as you. I know I’m not close to being the type of person you like. And the fact that we’re brothers makes it even worse.”

“Mikey look, don’t make this harder than it is. You need to know that—”

“What should I do? I can’t avoid any of this. No matter how much I try to fall for someone else, the less I could stop thinking about you. Si-since we were little, you always looked out for me. You’ve always been big and strong, brave and caring when you put your mind to it. I couldn’t forget you, no matter how many times I tried. When you started dating Mona Lisa, it was horrible. These feelings, they’re hard to avoid, Raph.”

“Stop...don’t continue.” He held his hand up to let him know. “It’s been the only thing I could think about since you’ve told me. The day we trained and I passed out… It wasn’t by accident, ok?”

Mikey lift a brow at that, “I-I don’t get it.”

Raph took a deep breath, “When I was about to punch you in training just like I always do...I felt like if something stopped me. I saw your face, I saw your expression. I held back.”

“So…you felt sorry for me because I was scared?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know why I held back in striking you. A-and then when you started taking care of me in my room...You didn’t have to, yet you did.”

Mike looked away for an instant, interlacing his fingers, “I guess... I felt bad for what happened to you and I wanted to make up for it.”

“I know and I appreciate it. I just don’t know what to say. But I also don’t want to see you hurt any longer. Also that you would somehow forget those feelings. The reason why I’ve been treating you like that and speaking like that was because I wanted you to forget me and look for someone else.”

“Then all I can say is that it hasn’t worked.” Said Michelangelo with a blush.

“I know it hasn’t. But for goodness sake, Mikey. You had to say it that week…” Raphael turned away.

The orange clad lift a brow at that, he approached his brother, biting his lower lip. “Is there literally…nothing you like about me?”

“It’s not that. I wasn’t even thinking about it.” He sighed and sat down on the edge of the building, hugging his knees close. “You caught me by surprise that day because about a month ago before that, Mona broke up with me...”

Mikey’s eyes were wide when he heard that. It kind of made sense why he was so rude. Or rud **er**. “I…I had no idea.”

“For the same reason she has to protect the galaxy and it’s her duty to be on constant surveillance, she can’t be on the same planet for too long. So she had to go back. And we can’t be in contact anymore… I’m never gonna see her again…”

The younger frowned at all that was said. He felt bad for his brother now. He sat at his side resting a hand on his shell. “Raph...I’m really sorry it had to be that way. You need a hug?”

Raphael glanced at him, however, he remained silent and extended his arm out.

The little freckled turtle smiled at that, hugging him tightly hoping it would help him heal.

“...I didn’t say anything at first because I don’t like talking about it. And because it helps me forget.”

“Well, maybe talking could help you feel better sooner.”

“I’m not the type of guy that talks about these things. Though I admit it does feel good telling someone about it.”

“Right? It’s like barfing bad pizza after having it in for hours.”

“Well that’s one way to kill the moment.”

Mikey let out a laugh after that, he even made Raph smile too. For the first time in 2 weeks, they were smiling and laughing together, “Don’t lose hope Raph, that’s one thing I can tell you.”

The older nodded with a smirk and sighed at the end, “I’m sorry for being a jerk these past days.”

“And I’m sorry for being so hard on you. I didn’t know what you were going through.”

“No, I’m the one that exaggerated. Though yeah like I told you, I wasn’t expecting that from my brother. If you still feel that way for me I’ll allow it, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to return the same feelings.”

“Then in that case, let me show you all my love!” Said the smaller, immediately getting up.

Raphael lift a brow at that and got up as well. “How so?”

“There’s so many things we can do! Let’s go home, I’ll cook you something spectacular!” He grasped his brother’s hand instantly and ran off with him back to their home.

Raphael followed back with a smile. Maybe he didn’t feel the same way for Mikey, but seeing him happy again was a good start to patching things up.

While the louder duo made their way back home, Don was in his own business. He needed answers, clear ones no matter the result. If his quest to win April’s heart was still on foot or not. He saw the apartment complex and recognized her window. He smiled widely and stood on the fire escape, but before he could knock on her window, he heard an additional voice. It was April with Casey.

“Hey Red, how about we leave the books aside for a sec?” Said the rebel to April, gently tossing a book on the other side of the bed he was sitting on.

“Casey, your teacher said it was your last chance to pass this test if you don’t wanna fail the school year.” Said April quite annoyed.

“Hey we’ve studied enough today. Over studying ain’t healthy, you know.”

“Well in your case it’s very good for you.” Smirked the red head.

“Oh come on, let’s not go there.” He chuckled, to then lean and kiss her in the lips.

When Don saw that, he was infuriated. He was about to burst in and beat the snot out of Casey Jones... Until he saw April didn’t resist.

On the contrary, she kissed him back.

“Hey let me know when you’re gonna do that. I want to be ready, at least.” Giggled April.

“What can I say? You look cute every time I do it.” Chuckled Casey as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Every time?” Asked Donnie in surprise with a whisper.

April got closer to him and cuddled his cheek. Casey smiled at that, feeling quite happy about it. Though at the end he sighed, “Hey babe, I think it’s time the others knew about our relationship. It’s already been 5 months I can’t keep hiding it!”

Don’s eyes couldn’t be any wider when he heard that. They’ve been together for 5 months and neither had said anything? “Then why does she keep giving me hope?”

“I’ve wanted to tell them, but I know Donnie wouldn’t take it well. I don’t think he’d handle it.” Frowned April.

“Maybe what I’m about to say won’t be what you want to hear, but honestly, I don’t think it’s right to keep him so excited over nothing.”

“I try not to do it, but when I see his smile every time I come around, I simply can’t tell him.” Sighed the female teen. “Maybe on our next visit we’ll tell them.”

“It’s for the best, Red. That way we’ll avoid any troubles.” Said Casey, kissing her cheek.

April smiled at him and leaned on Casey, remaining on the bed close together.

On the outside, Donatello was devastated. All his effort, all his gifts, all the attention, all his hopes went down the drain. What he thought would be his opportunity had gone wrong and he felt his heart break into small insignificant pieces. Not wanting to hear more, he turned and head back to the lair. He heard enough.

That night, Casey and April remained together. They had absolutely no idea, who in that moment, had been there. A dear friend they had just hurt.

Donatello Hamato was destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! ^^

Arriving at the lair, Raph and Mikey were already watching TV in a much calmer environment, until they were able to catch their brother in purple arrive at a fast pace.

“Hey Don! Come on over here, I made some popco…” Mikey stopped his words when he noticed his expression.

The taller paid no attention to his words and made it to his lab, he slammed the doors hard, not even giving the others a chance to ask if he was alright. They both looked confused at what could’ve happened.

“Oh man…” Mike frowned at how Donnie had come back, he had a pretty good idea of what could’ve happened.

“What’s his problem?” Asked Raph going to stand next to Mikey.

“I may be in the wrong, but I think he went to see April.”

“You sure about that?”

“It’s a hunch. Besides, he ran off to where April lives.”

Raph shook his head and sighed. They were having a bit of a rough week, apparently. “You think we should talk about this with him?”

“We could give it a shot.” Mikey said to the older, leading him to Don’s lab hoping their thinner brother would be up to talking.

Once they arrived, Raph gave a few knocks on the door, “Don? Bro, you ok?”

“Brah, it’s us. You doin’ ok in there? You wanna talk? I can make you some coffee if you want!”

“Please, leave me alone…”

They heard their brother’s words forming worried frowns, it hurt Raph to hear his brother like that. Sure he mocked him with his crush on April before but he never really wanted him to be this way about it. From the other side of the door, Donatello was resting his head on his desk, his tears rolling down his cheeks dripping on the flat surface.

Mikey wanted to insist on getting him to talk, but then he had an idea. “I know who can help.”

Raph lift a brow when he saw Mikey cheer up and dial on his T-Phone. He didn’t know who it was, knowing his social circle was quite wide. He only hoped it was someone who could actually help. The freckled turtle talked for a minute or two with the person he wanted, who turned out to be none other than Leo, though their chat was very silent. Once he finished the call, he turned over to his brother saying, “All we can do now is wait.”

“Are you sure Leo will be able to help?”

“Yup I do. He’s on his way and we’ll see where this goes! Oh look our show’s back on!”

The bulky brother smiled at that, following the younger back to the living room. He really hoped their leader would be able to help in making Donnie feel better.

After a while of watching TV and playing a few videogames, they heard Leonardo return to the lair but he rushed over to Donatello’s lab. When Mikey called and told him his current state, he dropped everything he was doing related to Shredder and ran back home. He knocked on the lab doors a few times.

“Donnie...Donnie it’s me, Leo. Brother please let me in.”

“I don’t wanna talk, leave me alone.”

“Donnie please. I want to help…please.”

Donnie remained silent for a few seconds, Leo had even thought that he decided to ignore him at the end. That is, until he heard the sound of a lock clicking open. Maybe Leo had confessed something he really didn’t expect, but he had to admit he was a good listener.

The blue clad stepped in, carefully shutting the doors behind him, looking at his brother’s devastated phase. “It’s not good to be alone when you’re feeling like this.”

“And do you know why I’m like this?” Asked Don, wiping his eye, looking away.

“I was hoping you would tell me that.” He approached him, placing a hand on his shell. “What happened, Don?”

Donnie glanced at him, he took a seat at his desk looking at a picture of April and him at the swings. Gently, he laid it so he wouldn’t see it anymore. “Casey won. It’s official...April and Casey are dating...They’ve been dating for 5 months now.”

Leo was baffled. Their friends didn’t trust them enough to tell them something as important, at least to Donnie, as that? It wasn’t a smooth move if they know it could cause pain. “I had no idea... I’m so sorry to hear that, Donnie.”

“I heard them say that they didn’t wanna hurt me. But news flash, it DID hurt me! They’ve been dating behind our shells knowing my feelings and they wanna confess it just now?! That’s a betrayal! I can’t be calm about something like this!” Sobbed the younger of the two, hiding his face on his desk.

Leo worried for him and quickly approached him, he hated to see him hurt this way. The last thing he wanted was to see him mourn for the news of his lost battle. They knew he didn’t have a chance with her even if she wasn’t completely human. But still, they never had the heart to tell him.

And from behind the doors, Raph and Mikey were hearing everything.

“Don, look at me.” Leo said, reaching for his hands to take a hold of them. “Take deep breaths. I’m here. It’s alright to feel pain...”

“But I don’t like feeling it. I feel awful, betrayed and abandoned by someone who I thought appreciated me. Isn’t the emotional support I gave her important? Or the fact that I saved her father?”

“Of course she does appreciate all that. But Don, you have to realize that she sees you as a close friend. Someone who she can’t accomplish anything without. She loves you, but not that way you hoped.”

Donnie glanced at him once more and cried once more. The few expectations he had were dropped down to zero...

Leonardo decided to help his brother out whatever way he could. He carefully pulled him up and hugged him, letting him cry on his shoulder. “Donnie... I’m here, I’m here for you.” He whispered, gently rubbing his shell.

“Leo…I-I know you’re doing this because of what you confessed last week.”

Leo looked at him in a calm way, he let out a sigh and said, “I’m doing this because I love you. I do this because I want to see you happy. And I want to help you feel better.”

Donnie looked to him carefully when he said that. He wanted to reject him, he wanted to push him away so he could leave him alone. But seeing how he comforted him and was even trying to help, he couldn’t do it. He needed comfort whether he liked it or not. After that, he hugged him back, hiding his face on his shoulder. They hugged tightly, Leo hooded his eyes slowly. On the inside, he began to feel a big rejection towards April and Casey for hurting Donatello the way they did, however, he had to suck it up. Donnie needed him.

“I feel bad, really bad.” Said Donnie without breaking the hug. “I think this is worse than a break up.”

“Donnie… I know what it’s like to have someone not like you back, but I don’t want you to feel that way. I want you to feel happy.”

The purple clad opened his eyes widely. In some way, he was doing to Leo what April had done to him. He was causing the same amount of damage. He couldn’t share the same feelings, he just couldn’t. He was clear on that. But…would it be at least ok to give him a chance?

“Don’t think about this for a moment, all they’ll cause is stress. Keep calm. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Leo’s words snapped Don out of his thoughts in a jiffy. He looked to him and only nodded while still hugging him. His comfort really was helping him.

When they were met with silence on the other side of the door, Raphael sighed and sat on the floor with Mikey at his side. First Mona Lisa and now April.

“I guess that makes two of us...”

Michelangelo looked to his brother in red, giving a few nods in agreement. “Yeah… I think this makes it worse.”

“We’re not doing so good with the love stuff. What can you do?”

“I guess all that’s left is to keep smiling.” Suggested Mikey with a small smirk.

Raph glanced to him and nodded gently. Maybe things would always be this way, he wasn’t completely sure but it was a possibility. Now Donnie was dealing with a broken heart, so all that was left was to put his mood back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! ^^

Another week passed by for the fellows in the sewers, Donatello slowly began to heal from the broken heart he suffered. His brother had been of great help. Leonardo, made sure his brother would never cry that way again.

It was something Donnie was grateful for, his brothers were the best when they wanted to be. But beginning that new week, the friends of the turtles had finally come to confess their _new_ relationship, but Don said nothing about it. The others had to fake their surprise at the news and forced their smiles for the two teens. Though with the tension in the atmosphere their visit wasn’t long and they were thankful for that.

Thus again, they had to comfort their brother. The news still wasn’t well received by him.

After the previous events, Donatello mentioned them no more. He handed Casey the victory of their love war. One afternoon he took all the pictures he had of April and himself and threw them out to the lower parts of the sewers and refused to answer any calls or messages. He was done with her. And he meant it.

Once the whole thing was solved with the April drama, Leonardo arrived to his slim brother’s lab, smiling widely once he saw him there. “Hey, Don. I brought you some pizza.”

“Thanks, Leo.” He replied with a smile, taking the slice of the cheesy delicacy. “I was getting kind of hungry.”

The older in blue nodded and approached him, “What are you up to?”

“Just fixing up our grappling hooks. I noticed they were getting rusty and kind of scratched.”

“Well you’re doing a good job, they look ready for use.”

“Agreed, after all that use we give them they deserve a little maintenance.”

Leo chuckled at the smarter member of the team. “You’re right about that. Last time I tried to hook it to another building, it broke…fell into a dumpster.”

“Oh, so that would explain why you smelled like dirty diapers.” Teased Donnie.

“Oh yes I remember that clearly... I smelled like that for hours.” Chuckled lightly the turtle in blue. “That’s one of the things I would never handle if I were a father.”

That was an unexpected comment from the oldest brother. Donnie lift a brow when he turned to him. “Well there’s no need to think about those things. Unfortunately it’s one of the many things that’s discarded from our lives.”

“Yes, actually. Although you have to admit it would be kind of cute, just imagining it sounds sweet.”

“I suppose it could be. And now that I think of it, that’s something I wouldn’t have been able to do with April. It wouldn’t have been possible.”

Leonardo smiled but there was a small twitch on his eye. “Well who knows?” He asked with a pout, he needed to change the subject. “But look at the bright side, you wouldn’t have to deal with diapers and crying.”

“That and the idea of raising a baby is out of question. Maybe Master Splinter raised us but I don’t picture myself doing the same for one.”

“Dealing with parental problems and whatnot. Just like you, I can’t imagine myself doing the same thing, I wouldn’t have the necessary delicacy, I fear.”

Don shrugged at his reply. “That’s why it sucks that it’s only us and we’re all male. Basically we’re the only ones and we’ll always be.”

“Well no need to worry about that.” Said Leo with a friendly smirk. “We should be happy that at least we’re all together.”

Donnie nodded and decided to continue with the maintenance once Leo left to attend other errands. That was one strange conversation he had to admit. But still, that thought had never crossed his mind. Children. That was something they wouldn’t experiment. There would always be four and the only ones of their species. If they could call it that.

But nothing would be accomplished just thinking of the impossible, he had more important things to worry about. So he decided to continue with the hooks. And as he did, he found another of the many gifts he made for April. “Oh, missed one. Off to the incinerator you go.”

While the calmer duo occupied themselves with their own business, Raphael and Michelangelo were in the red clad’s room, enjoying some pizza while having a chat.

“And as you know, Casey doesn’t answer his messages that often as he used to. Ever since he began dating April they’ve been busy.” Raph rolled his eyes.

“I bet he’s spending a lot of time with dates and spending their days eating pizza.” Smiled Mikey.

Raphael chuckled at Mikey’s assumptions. “Could happen. Everything sure changes when you’re dating.” Though when he said that he remembered his own times like that.

“Yeah it sounds fun. I bet it’s like having free pizza for the rest of your life!”

“Well that’s one way to look at it.”

Raphael smiled gently at the time he spent with Mikey. He looked to his little brother, compared with last week he was much more happy and bubbly. He preferred it to be that way. The younger was about to eat another slice, he had the Italian food dangling over his mouth while lying on his bed, but after losing his grip on the slice it fell on his face.

Raphael couldn’t but let out a chuckle, he reached for the pizza and smirked at his brother. “Is that better?”

“All good, homie. But my face is covered in tomato sauce!”

“Then hold on a second, I don’t want you staining anything.” The bulkier stood up to get some napkins from the pizza box and began to wipe his face.

“Oh Raph, it’s not necessary.”

“Oh yes it is. Tomato sauce is hard to take off. I know from experience.”

Mike smiled at letting his brother clean him up. It felt nice, really nice. Raph continued to wipe his freckled cheeks, but as he did, he noticed his features. They were so soft and simple. His cheeks were begging to be pinched. Why would he notice those things?

Mikey smiled softly, closing his eyes while enjoying the moment, “Is it all off?”

“Almost.” Said Raphael as he continued. He noticed a small splat on the tip of Mikey’s nose, once he cleaned it, but for one reason or another, he stopped.

The younger noticed the sudden silence in the room. He opened an eye and blushed when he was met with Raph’s upon his own. He said nothing about it. He remained there, giving full permission to let the other continue with whatever he was doing. He couldn’t hide that he was enjoying it, a lot.

Still contemplating him, Raphael came to the realization that he had this feeling before. It was the same reaction he had in their training session weeks ago. But this time it was much stronger.

“Raph...” Mikey squeaked out, he felt like his heard was about to burst out of his plastron.

He broke the trance when Raphael heard his name was mentioned. He looked to the bright colored turtle and quickly moved away. “S-sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

“I don’t know either. But I didn’t mind it, really.”

“I know you didn’t.” Half-smiled Raph knowing his brother’s true feelings. Though there is one thing he was curious about, “Hey…what happened between you and Renet?”

He lowered his smile at the question, he only shrugged his shoulders saying, “She’s a busy gal. She didn’t have much time in her hands to hang out so we had to give each other a sad but understanding good-bye.” He told with deception in his voice.

“Whoa…and why lay your eyes on someone like me?”

“I like you even before we met Renet, yo...” He said, looking at his pizza. “I think...when we were 13 I started crushing on you.”

“So you’ve liked me for 3 years?” Asked Raph. He really was good at keeping it a secret at some point. “I guess that would explain why you look for me so constantly.”

“I tried just about everything to get your attention!” Mikey laughed. “I cooked for you, tried chatting with you, invited you to skateboard, the list goes on! And I’m still trying, but it’s not use, bro. I’m not getting anywhere.” He sighed with a small smile.

“Well you have a point, you have tried hard.”

The orange clad moaned in annoyance and covered his face. “Will I ever get there?”

Until.

“Maybe you’re closer than you think.”

Michelangelo’s eyes were wide by those sudden words. He sat up with a jolt and turned to the red clad. “What did you say?”

“You’re getting closer to your goal.”

The orange clad couldn’t believe it. Was he dreaming or was this really happening? He jumped to his feet and starting hopping in the spot. “Oh Raphie, I can’t believe it!” He cried out in joy, and immediately after, he glomped Raphael with joy.

The older let himself be hugged by the other. He smirked and said, “I get a feeling this is what interfered with training last time. I saw your face and... I felt like I couldn’t punch you. And I haven’t stopped thinking about that.”

“I guess that was meant to happen. Who can resist this cute face?”

Raph lift a brow at that, he chuckled and agreed with Mikey. He allowed him to do what he wanted. Let’s say, both of them deserved some affection. Or the four of them, to be precise. Michelangelo was very happy at his new opportunity. A big one he never thought would happen, he for sure, would not lose this love.

“I’ll be a fully open to your feelings now, and I’ll add mine to the mix this time. Let’s see where this goes.”

“I won’t disappoint you! I promise!” Smiled Mikey to his brother.

“I know you won’t. I’ll do my best to not disappoint you, either.” Smiled softly Raphael.

Mikey swayed softly while still with Raphael. “So, how do you plan to do your part?”

“Step 1: Not being so hard on you when we’re training or not. And step 2: I’ll be more open to your opinions and ideas. Whether they’re silly or not.”

“Hey!” Laughed Mikey, resting at his side with a big smile. He relaxed after a minute, looking over to Raph. “And what about if I try to get closer to you physically? Would that bother you?”

“That’s why I said I’ll be more open to your ideas and feelings. We’ll see where this goes.”

“Sounds fair.” Smiled Mikey. He glanced at Raph sweetly, until he took the opportunity and leaned on his shoulder.

The red clad saw him from the corner of his eye, it was weird at first, but as promised he let him do what he wished. He wanted to know where this new experience would lead to. If they end up dating, of course.

That afternoon, for Michelangelo it was the best of all. For a second, he thought he wouldn’t be able to expand the time he would spend with Raphael. That’s how things would be from now on if he played his game right to win Raphael’s heart completely. That would be Mikey’s goal for the next days to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! ^^

Raph didn’t know when he had gotten so close to Mikey. He actually felt much better than when he was with Mona Lisa since they couldn’t spend much time together. But with Mikey it was great. The little turtle was fun and charming. They had been inseparable now. If Michelangelo was out, Raphael was with him and vice versa. Even at training everyone had noticed the sudden change, also the fact that the hot head didn’t lose his temper with him, anymore.

And just like them, Leonardo and Donatello spent more and much more time together, as well. It was now normal to see the blue clad in the taller’s lab just to see him work. And Donatello surprisingly had picked up meditating sessions with Leo. They were starting to bond and get along much more than ever before.

Meanwhile, Raphael walked alongside the younger through the sewers, coming back with dinner for them all. “Jeez, Mike. Who would’ve thought you’d be much cooler to hang out with? I always knew, but you know what I mean.”

“Dude I think that now that we hang out more and I don’t prank you, maybe you see it in a different way.” Smiled Mikey at his side with a few warm pizza boxes.

“Hm, could be. I don’t know. You’re a great guy, Mikey.”

The orange clad blushed with a smile. “I’m glad you think that way. So if we do end up together, I can still prank you, right?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t.”

Mikey smiled as a tease to the older, he was happy with how things were going. “Well, Donnie’s still cooped up in his lab at this hour, Leo’s still training with Master Splinter. You wanna eat at my room or yours?”

“We can go to mine, there’s more space.”

There was a bigger smile drawn on Mike’s lips at the option, he skipped his way over to his red clad brother’s room with the pizzas, happily entering the room. They would get ready for their little _romantic_ dinner, if one could call it that. Raph had really been enjoying the younger’s company, he even felt himself draw closer to Mike.

They ate a few slices and made sure to leave enough for their other brothers and sensei for when they were available for lunch. That way there wouldn’t be trouble. Michelangelo chewed on his own piece when he noticed something on Raphael, “Dude, you got a little sauce on your cheek.” He said, pointing to the area.

“Eh?” He reached for where he had indicated and wiped himself with his hand, “Is it off?”

The freckled one shook his head softly and scooted closer. “Right over here.” He said with a calm tone, but just as that, he gave Raph a quick peck on the spot. It was so close to his mouth.

Raph’s eyes were wide when he felt that kiss. He wasn’t expecting it. Not even a little. He turned to him to make sure if he misunderstood it or did he intend to do that, “Mike...”

“The stain’s gone.” Mikey said in a whisper.

Shortly after that, Raph had no clue how or when, but he leaned forward and kissed Mikey back on the cheek. He wanted to experiment it too, for some reason. Unlike him, Mikey smiled widely at that, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come here, Raphie.”

Again with no warning, he pressed his lips on Raph’s. It left him stiff as a board but a new feeling arose in Raphael. He closed his eyes and brought him close, he hugged and kissed him the same way Mikey was doing now.

Both teenagers left the pizza aside, slowly laying down in bed without breaking the hug or kiss. One on top of the other. Raphael sat the smaller on him, bringing him much closer. He couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at that. It was so new. This is something he hadn’t even done with Mona before...

Once they made sure the door was locked and no one could come into Raphael’s room, they let their adolescent instincts take over.

They had no idea, how much they really wanted it.

While the unthinkable happened in one of the rooms, Don was too busy on one of his experiments, he wanted to make a favorable amount of retro mutagen for those who were affected by the evil little interdimensional aliens. And if there was some of spare, he _might_ use it on their enemies.

Leonardo had finished his extra training session with Splinter so now he had time to pay his brother a visit. “Hey, Donnie. Still working on that retro mutagen?”

“That’s right. I’m trying to make a big batch of it in case there are other innocent people affected by the mutagen.” Said Donnie without breaking his concentration on the proper portions of the chemicals.

The leader smiled at his brother’s nice intentions. Also, he seemed to be doing a lot better since April and Casey’s relationship. “Donnie... Would you like to hang out? Maybe go skateboard, have a small talk.”

The slimmer glanced at him. He thought it over, he had been stuck in his lab for quite some time, he didn’t even know what time it was. “That’s a good idea, I could use some fresh air.”

“I think so, too. You’ve been stuck in here for a fair amount of weeks. It’ll do you some good to hang out and enjoy.”

He carefully set his equipment and chemicals down hoping nothing would break or contaminate. Once they were out, he shut the lab doors and followed the oldest brother out of the lair. They were sure Splinter wouldn’t mind if they left for a walk.

The blue clad smiled that Donatello accepted on going out, for today, he was going to do his best in making his younger brother have a nice night. He wouldn’t stop until he won his heart.

They made it to Central Park while the moon shone over them, there were many areas where human activity had died down or closed. It allowed the mutants to come and have a good time and enjoy the little they could of the topside beauties.

The duo had walked and joked their way down the park until they decided to coincidentally take a seat and a view the Turtle Pond, they noticed how beautiful it looked with the beams of the moon over the lovely pond.

“It’s a beauty, isn’t it?” Asked Leo.

“Yes it is, very nice at these hours. Though we always see it at these hours.” Chuckled Donnie. “It would be nice to see it at day, too.”

“Actually, I think it wouldn’t be as spectacular as it is now.” Leo took a small pause, looking up to the moon. “…I’m glad to be here with you.”

“I admit that yeah, it’s nice to be here with you, too. It’s very relaxing...and you’ve been of great help, as well.”

“I do the best I can to make sure you’re happy.”

Donnie felt flattered at his words, they were so sincere and sweet. “You have been of big help these past weeks, you’ve understood me so well and you’re very supportive.”

“I don’t like seeing you miserable, Don. I just want to see you smile, like how you’re doing right now.”

Donatello smiled softly at him. April never really told him those kind of things. Man, he really needed to stop thinking about her and compare her to Leonardo. It was wrong of him to do so, Leo didn’t deserve that. “Leo, you say the sweetest things. Truthfully I’ve never seen you this gentle and nice with me, before.”

Leo blushed at his words, taking a quick view of the pond than back at him. “I guess I was dumb not to do it before.”

“Don’t say that. You’ve been a great example for the three of us, I’m just saying it now you’re even more. You should be proud of it.”

“Heh, well thank you. I try to do my best.”

“And you are doing your best.” Smiled Don, hooding his eyes. “I want to say that…I’ve thought about it and…I want to give us a chance.”

Leo almost choked in saliva when Donnie said that sentence. He even cleaned his earhole to find out if what he heard was true or it was what he wanted to here. “R-really? You do?”

“You’ve given me a shoulder to cry on, yes Mikey and Raph have also done their part, but you’ve been empathic with me and knew how to help. And I wouldn’t like you to feel the same way I did, I’m willing to give us a chance. Of course, if that’s ok with you.”

“Of course! I’m all in for it! I do wanna give us a chance!” Said Leo immediately, taking his hand.

Donnie couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. It was so sincere and funny. “So we’ll give it a go. I trust you, Leonardo. I know we’ll do fine.”

While still having his soft hand in his, Leo leaned and kissed it gently. “I promise, you’ll never live to regret it.”

His tech brother smiled at his promise, he really hoped this would help him heal and leave all his sadness behind. It was best for him and Leo. Also, he felt that Leo had been way more attentive and kind with him. Leo smiled to him in a different way, a loving way. He caressed his shoulder, looking to the pond once more. That was the best night of his life.

Donnie shortly after leaned on Leo and closed his eyes. He was shy at first but it didn’t matter anymore. He felt peace like never before.

Leonardo felt happiness like never before. When he felt Don lean on him, he took the opportunity and wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer. Nothing would wipe that smile off his face now. He would make sure Donatello, his Donatello, would heal and smile once more. But this time, for someone who really loved him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh what'll happen this time? Let's find out!

Since then, a sweet and nice month had passed by. Don had to admit he was very happy with his current relationship with Leo, he turned out to be so attentive and kind. Sure he had always been that way but this time even more. He was a very good boyfriend. Leonardo gave it his very best to be a great mate: caring and even flirty at times with his boyfriend, he loved to give him compliments and sweet words.

It was always so rewarding for Leo to see him blush and giggle at what he would say.

Down at the lair, it was time for another training session at the dojo with their Master. It would be like a usual day for those turtles, that is, at least for three of them. One of their brothers was not feeling so well.

Michelangelo had been going through some severe stomach aches, followed by nausea and many, many trips to the bathroom. He had no idea what it could be. Either way, he was ready for training and hoped it would distract his mind and body from the current feelings and pains he’s been having.

The brothers were in position. This time, Raph and Don would go first and then Leo versus Mikey. Once again, last turtle standing against their opponent would face off the winner of the second battle.

Leonardo and Michelangelo watched Raphael and Donatello spar, at least they did when Mikey watched them he began to feel nauseas again...

Donnie was struggling but he did his best to try and beat the strongest of the four. He always gave it his all but everyone knew who the victor of this battle would be. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Raphael had once again, won against the slim turtle. He stood with his chin up in pride while Don went back to sit with the others with a pout.

Leonardo scooted closer to him, hoping his Donatello wasn’t too hurt. “Are you ok?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine, you know how it is. He likes to show off his superiority, body build and resistance to his nonexistent public…”

Mikey watched Raph with a smile. Or at least he tried to smile. “Great job, dude.” He congratulated.

“Thanks, Mikey. Just doing my duty.” He said with a smirk.

“Well you still did a good job.” Winked the orange clad, though he did it when Splinter wasn’t looking.

“Now, Michelangelo and Leonardo, step forward and begin.” Instructed their father figure.

“Hai, Sensei.” Both students said at the same time, Leo began getting in position, but he noticed his youngest brother stopped half way.

Raph lift a brow, “Mikey, aren’t you gonna fight?”

“Hold that thought.” Mike brought a hand to his stomach forming a grossed out expression and covered his mouth, sprinting from the dojo to the bathroom.

“Michelangelo?” Splinter saw his youngest son run off in such a way and he quickly went after him.

“Mikey!” The brothers followed behind their father, seeing how he dashed out. They asked themselves what was going on.

Once he made it to the bathroom, Mikey clung onto the toilet seat, vomiting all he ate in the morning, he stomach really hurt a lot. He felt from the back how his father had arrived to help him how he could.

Leonardo took a peek at what was going on, seeing Splinter rub his son’s shell while he relieved his stomach. “What is going on?” He asked the elder rat in worry.

“I am not sure, but your brother is clearly not well. Something must have not set with him from this morning’s breakfast or yesterday.” Splinter said in a soothing tone, he still supported Mike while he continued.

Raphael had joined in to help soothe the youngest from what was going on. But he was skeptical. They all ate the same thing yesterday and a few hours ago, what could’ve made him sick? Finally after a few more seconds, Mikey had finished. He let out a soft moan, resting on the toilet seat.

“That was so gross, bro.” He said in a raspy voice.

Raph flushed the toilet. “Mikey, why didn’t you tell us that you were sick?”

“B-but I’m not sick, honest. I haven’t eaten anything out of the ordinary.”

“Then what was all that?”

“Mikey this shouldn’t be taken as a minor thing. Did you eat pizza from the trash, again?” Asked Donnie.

“What? No, no...Not this time, but I was just nauseas! I think it was because I had a big breakfast this morning. The onion and celery pancakes were so good.”

“What the heck, Mikey?” Leonardo said, grossed out.

“For goodness sake, Mikey that’s weird even for you.” Don shook his head. “It’s best we go to my lab, I have to see what’s going on. It could be that maybe you have some kind of stomach bug. If vegetables aren’t properly washed or if there’s raw pieces they could cause grave food poisoning or lead to bigger germs like Salmonella, Listeria and…”

“The point is to treat him, Donnie, not scare him.” Raph glared when they noticed the frightened look on Mikey.

The purple clad chuckled nervously at the end and cleared his throat. “Well let’s just go to my lab.”

Mikey pouted and stood up the best he could, “You’re not going to inject me anything, right?” He asked with a sheepish look.

“Can’t promise anything. So let’s go before anything else happens on the way.”

The freckled turtle moaned at that, he didn’t like checkups and even less if they involved shots. He followed with a pout while the others were right behind them. Splinter looked to the older two, letting out a sigh in relief that his son would be in good hands with Donatello.

“We will leave training for another day, my sons. Be there for Michelangelo.”

“Hai, sensei.” Bowed Raph in respect to then enter the lab in a hurry.

Splinter couldn’t help but notice the concern Raphael was displaying towards the youngest of the four. Usually he would go read his comics or look after Chompy. Come to think of it, Leonardo had also been acting the same way with Donatello, he began to frequent him and seemed to go almost everywhere with him. He brushed his bread a bit and decided to go to his chambers once more. He would have to find out what exactly was going on…

Leonardo remained at the entrance of the lab, watching his youngest two brothers go on with the testing. “Everything going alright, Donnie?”

“I’m at the beginning of the investigation. I needed a sample from Mikey to get a clearer look on what is going on.” The scientist said taking out a small damped cotton, letting it go through some tests and scans. “Have a sweat and saliva sample and so far I got nothing. I have no idea what’s causing such a distress in him.”

“It’s weird, I feel a lot of nausea and dizziness.” Mikey said looking up at the ceiling, “And I don’t get it, I’ve only eaten stuff I’ve been craving.”

“Which would be?”

“My cravings? Well, I’ve eaten chocolate, strawberry and whip cream pizza, some candies Raph has brought me, a whole jar of pickles, tuna and mango sandwiches, ice cream with onions…”

The older three looked to him in total disgust. They knew the smaller would eat anything but even he wouldn’t go to those measures. “On second thought I’m going to have a deeper look into this...” Donnie spoke. “I’m going to need to draw some blood. It’s quicker and gives a more accurate result.”

“Blood?!” jumped Mikey, hiding behind Raph. “D, you know I hate needles!”

“Mike, this is for your own good. Plus you know Donnie’s not gonna hurt you, he just wants to see what’s up with you.” Said Raph.

“Exactly, so I don’t want any misbehaving in my lab.” Don approached him, leading him to take a seat.

Whether he liked it or not, he shut his eyes tightly when his brother approached him with a syringe, it was better to let it happen. “Fine but make it quick and easy, Don...”

Donnie rolled his eyes and with caution, he stuck the miniature needle in his arm to draw the smallest amount of blood he could, a small amount would still do the trick.

Mikey yelped when he felt the needle prick his flesh, covering his face with his free arm. “AGH!” He cried out after.

“All done.” Smiled satisfactorily Don. “I’m gonna run a few tests on this and once I have the results I’ll let you guys know.”

“Can I go now?” squeaked out Mikey, holding onto his arm.

“Yeah, Mikey. Take a rest.” Smiled Leo to the smaller.

“I’ll need a lot of concentration and having people in here could distract me. It won’t take more than an hour, I guarantee it.” Said Donnie as he placed the vile with blood onto one of his stands, he would begin analyzing it soon enough.

Leonardo watched Raphael and Michelangelo leave, taking a seat next to Donatello. “I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Smiled Donnie, he began with the testing.

The process was slow but precise, Donatello looked into his microscope comparing past samples with the actual, comparing the chemical structures, checked the consistency until it printed out the results... It didn’t seem right. He typed into his computer instantly, seeing how it showed new results from the recent blood sample. He felt his stomach in a knot when he understood what the tests were trying to say.

“Oh my god...it can’t be.”

Leonardo looked to his brother when he noticed how freaked out he was, “Donnie... is there something wrong?” He asked in worry, looking into the computer. He had no clue what it meant but Don surely did. “Is everything ok with Mikey?”

“H-he’s fine but…what it’s showing it can’t be right. It can’t be true. It’s genetically impossible.”

Leonardo had no idea what was going on, Don seemed like he could pass out at any second, until he reached for Leo’s hand…and said what wasn’t expected by anyone.

“Mikey’s pregnant.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here we go! Hope you enjoy! :D

Leonardo almost chocked in his own drool, opening his eyes widely at the diagnosis from Donatello. “Donnie, that’s impossible. You know it is.”

“I know it should be, but it isn’t.” Don stared at the screen. “There you have the results. Mikey’s expecting a baby. He’s a month far!”

“What?! B-but that can’t be! He’s a male! What also intrigues me is, who the hell is the father?!”

“I don’t know! This is all new to me too, you know! I don’t know who... Oh no...” He suddenly remembered the talk from the rooftop last time… “I think that baby is Raphael’s.”

“Raphael?” Leo repeated. A cherry red blush was present on his face once after, “Them? Have they been together like us?”

“Mike told me this last month. He had strong feelings for Raph a-and I’m guessing the feelings were mutual. Oh dear lord, this is all so weird!”

“Oh god… Donnie, I can’t believe this, they’re not capable of taking care of a baby. You’ve seen how they behave!”

“The simple fact that they’re going to have a baby is enough to scare anyone!” At first, Don was agitated, but after a second, he took a deep breath and calmed down enough to lower his voice. “We have to tell them, but sensei will know about this later. It would be too much for him.”

“Yes…we must give them an explanation. How could this have happened? A-and what if the same happens to us?” He looked to Don directly, “We weren’t careful last time, Donnie...”

Don stared back, feeling a knot in his stomach. “But…we didn’t go that far. It was only for an hour, right?”

“I hope it doesn’t affect as much. It _was_ only one time...”

“Y-yes of course... Then in this case, I have to make another study, only this time from you and me. Just so we won’t get caught off guard.” Don suggested, reaching for one of his drawers to take out two more syringes.

Leonardo sighed deeply at seeing the pointy tip of the artifact. He extended his arm out for Donnie, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Don began the same procedure he took with Mikey’s test. All the precautions with the samples, all the measurements and whatnot. It had been another 2 hours by then and he was close to finishing. It was almost impossible to believe for the same results to display.

Leonardo rested his elbows on his desk, glancing over to his lover every once in a while. He was so impatient with finding out what is to become of them. “Any answers yet?”

“Yes, Leo... My results came out similar to Mikey’s...”

“You’re pregnant, too?!”

“No! That’s why I said similar! We share the same organic structure.”

“Oh…but this can’t be right.” He said looking to the documents Donnie was printing out, “There has to be a mistake. It can’t be possible, we’re males. This can’t be happening.”

“I don’t think we’re fully males, Leo. Come with me. We have some serious talking to do.” He invited his older brother to the living room where the others remained, waiting for the results of the test.

“Donnie, I don’t think this is a good idea. We’re still not sure what’s going on, there clearly is an error with what it showed you.”

“Leo, I reviewed the results about 5 times before telling you. I did the exact same process, and everything points to that, what other proof do you need? You want us to buy Mikey a pregnancy test?”

“Don... you know what this means if all of this is true…”

“Yes…and it’s terrifying.” Donnie saw the papers in his hand. “We have to tell them, and we have to do it now.”

Leonardo tightened his fists at the surprising news, he looked to his boyfriend then to his other brothers at the center of the living room, Raph and Mikey were busy playing videogames. Raph surprisingly seemed calm while doing so. He mostly saw it as a little stomach bug bothering his orange clad lover and that it would eventually go away.

“Alright dude, get ready to be destroyed by Mikey!” Shouted the youngest as he pressed a series of buttons to strike his brother in the game.

“We’ll see about that.” Smiled Raph at giving start to round 2. Though their game would have to wait, they saw Leo and Don approach them. And they didn’t seem happy...

Mikey paused their game once the other duo arrived, “Okay guys, how can I get rid of this flu or stomach bug?”

Donnie looked to him and then to Raph and finally Leo. He took a deep breath and stood at his full height in front of them. “Well it’s good you’re both sitting down... I need to tell you something and they’re not easy news.”

The freckled turtle began to feel uneasy; did he have an uncurable disease of some sort? “Uhh…ok.”

Leonardo gestured his red clad brother to better sit at the couch, Donnie did the same with Mikey and led him to take a seat there...Just in case one of them passed out. “Ok, I just finished with the tests and I have to say, I’m very surprised.”

“What happened? Get to the point, already.” Said Raph.

Don glanced at him and took out the papers, but before he announced anything. “Mikey... By any chance, did you feel other things aside from the vomiting?”

“Well…” Mikey tapped his chin. “Like I mentioned before, I’ve been very dizzy, I haven’t been able to dance or skateboard ‘cause I’d be puking my lunch by the next minute. I feel sick when I smell sensei make his ramen, and according to Raph, I’ve been a big baby. But that’s got nothing to do with the subject.”

“Goodness sake…it’s official.”

“What’s official? For cryin’ out loud, Don, just spill it out!” Raph demanded.

“Mikey’s pregnant.”

Both Raphael and Michelangelo were stunned by the sudden response. They started out in complete silence until Raph let out a few chuckles. “What? Bro, that’s a good one. Now tell us the real reason.”

“My sense of humor isn’t the best, as you may know...” Don spoke.

“But let’s not exaggerate. You’re saying that Mikey’s having a baby. That he’s pregnant.” He said, though he couldn’t help but sweat a bit. “Now be real, what’s wrong with him?”

“He’s having a baby...And there’s the risk of me having one, too...”

“Donnie, dude, knock it off. It’s not funny.” Mikey said, very worried. “That’s not possible, I’m a guy! Look, I’ll prove it!”

“Mikey, no! That’s not necessary!” Leo immediately interfered. “Donnie did the necessary tests and that’s what it showed. It can’t be any clearer.”

“These types of tests are very precise. You have a female reproductive organ in your body as well as a male one. However, your male organ as well as mine are unfunctional... Meaning that if one day we’ve wanted, or if it was possible to, we wouldn’t be able to have children with a mate like a normal male would.”

“D-Don you’re really freaking me out.” Raph spoke, “What’s going on? Mikey’s a male and female at the same time? Leo and I, too?”

“I don’t think you’re both, Raph. You were capable of impregnating Michelangelo.” Leonardo said with his arms crossed.

“No! Bros I-I-I can’t handle this!” Mikey shouted, jolting up to his feet. “I’m not ready for something like this! I have no idea what to do!”

“Mike, you’re not the only one.” Said Donnie walking up to him. “I made an analysis on the situation and I came to a conclusion… Apparently, you and I before our mutation were females.”

There was pure terror written all over the younger’s face, he quickly shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat. “N-No... Donnie...” He couldn’t believe it, he felt like he would pass out any second. “That’s not true. D, tell me you’re lying.”

“This wouldn’t be something I’d want to lie about. You and I were females in our other life, but when we mutated, our organism became unstable. Which caused an inner war, on whether we should turn into males or remain as females, since by nature, our bodies tried to protect themselves. I assume it tied at some point, but the new masculine side had more influence. Basically, we’re naturally females, but now biologically and formally we’re males.”

Mikey hugged himself, he felt horror consume him, his body not being able to stop shivering for a second. He wanted to disappear in that instant, even wake up and hope this was all a bad and bizarre dream. “I can’t have a baby, Donnie. I can’t be its…mom?”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. But this is what happened after the mutation. Leo and Raph have nothing to worry about, because they were born males, unlike us.” Donnie continued, though he lowered his gaze. “The only thing I don’t know is how long the gestational process will last. Even if we’re turtles, we have human DNA in our system, it could vary.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t.” He covered his face, sobbing in silence, “I can’t be having a baby, I couldn’t even take care of a cat. I let it mutate!”

Raph was just as scared. All of this was so unexpected and unavoidably undesired. If he had known about this, he would’ve used protection. Now they’re expecting a child. One they never thought they would have in a million years. “I-I need some fresh air.” He rushed out of the lair.

Michelangelo didn’t even notice when he left, all he did was cry his eyes out. He couldn’t look after a baby; he couldn’t be a mom. What would become of him? He’d have to change diapers, sleep in the worst schedule ever, instead of playing videogames and skateboarding he’d have to stay in the lair. It couldn’t be this way! He was only 16!

Donnie couldn’t help but feel sorry for the younger. No one was expecting this, at all. Now the smaller of the four, the little ball of energy would be weighed down. He’d be bringing a baby into this world. He glanced at him and brought a hand to his own stomach. Would he have a baby, too?

Leonardo approached his youngest brother, resting a hand on his shell as support and to help soothe him. As leader and older brother, he had to be there for the rest. “It’s ok, bro. Everything will be alright, we’ll help you out.”

“Leo… You know I can’t handle something like this. This baby wouldn’t last a week in my care.”

“Mikey, it might sound like it would happen, but once you have a child you go through a complete transformation, metaphorically speaking. You see for its safety and health. You might turn out to be a really great mom for it.” Said Don, though he couldn’t help but shiver while he said that.

“But I don’t wanna be. I really don’t. I won’t be able to skateboard with Mondo, I wouldn’t be able to play videogames whenever I want, it’ll always be diaper duty and feeding it 24/7. I don’t want that; I really don’t want a baby.”

“Mikey, we’ll stick together like we’ve always have. We’ll do whatever is necessary to give you support.” Leo insisted. “You’ll see that you’ll love that baby with all your heart.”

Donatello nodded at Leonardo’s encouragement towards their brother, they would be there for Michelangelo and Raphael at all cost. Though, now that he thought of it, an old topic came back to his mind. Could this be the opportunity to erase that fear of his? Was this their chance to finally have descendance and to carry out the Hamato legacy?

That night, Mikey was taken to his room so he could rest after such surprising news. The poor fellow cried himself to sleep. Raphael didn’t come home until it was pass midnight. They were met with silence, but the weight of the situation was still very much present.

Don had been lost in his own thoughts the whole time. On the events of today, on what he discovered. How could it be possible? Now they had a pregnant brother among them. And he was also at risk of being pregnant as well.

“Is this what I was expecting?”

“What do you mean, Don?” Asked Leo, taking a seat next to him on Don’s bed.

“About what we talked the other night. When I mentioned about us probably being the only ones of our species.”

“Oh…I remember. You’re right.” Leo looked around the room in an awkward way, even having a blush. “So uh…you’re ok with the idea?”

“I don’t know, really. I think it’s different thinking it than living it. Now Mikey is having Raphael’s baby and I don’t know if the same will happen to us.”

“Oh man, this is just so weird. I will be honest when I say that I hope we’re lucky and we don’t have one yet. I wouldn’t want to be the cause for you to be tied down to something you don’t want.”

“Well uh...maybe, I’m not sure what to say. All we can do is wait. Common pregnancy symptoms usually start at around 4 to 8 weeks later.”

If it were to happen that he did end up pregnant, the fact that he would carry it, didn’t scare him. What **did** scare him a lot was his sensei and his opinion on the whole thing. He had no clue what was going on between them all and their secret relationships.

As if he could read his mind, Leo spoke again. “Talking with sensei about this, will be worse. Raph and Mikey shouldn’t wait any longer, what do they plan to do when Mikey’s belly isn’t flat anymore? Also, you both shouldn’t be training now.”

“I can still train because I’m positive that I’m not pregnant over just one night of intimacy. But I agree on Mikey, he’ll be off training until further notice. Maybe it’s time to finally talk to Splinter about this.”

“No, Donnie. I don’t want you to train.” Leo interjected. “What if you **are** expecting a baby? What if you get hurt while training? You’ll be off training too, until you can find out if you’re pregnant or not.”

“Leo just keep your shell on. This is a delicate subject. I need to make another test just to see what’s happening because we can’t jump to conclusions like...”

Suddenly, a tall and strict figure stood behind them.

Leonardo noticed the shadow forming on them, in a heartbeat, he turned to see the one who it belonged to. His eyes were wide, and his stomach had dropped. “S-sensei.”

“What is it that you wish to tell me?”

Don was almost as White as snow and his legs felt like jelly. He wasn’t ready to tell him everything in the spot. “T-training techniques. Y’know, new weapons we could use, maybe have a new Schedule, those kinds of things.” He laughed nervously.

“Why were you both speaking about a pregnancy?” Splinter crossed his arms. “What happened? I demand an explanation.”

“Father…really we…” Leonardo tried to come up with a reason or a story. But Splinter was one you couldn’t easily fool. He sighed in defeat. “Sensei... we need you to sit down and hear us out.”

Donnie had gone for Mikey and called Raph to his T-phone. Apparently, Splinter wanted all four of his sons in the dojo in one minute...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life happens XD Hope you enjoy!

The four sons sat in line in front of their master. The dojo illuminated by the dull light of a lamp made Michelangelo sit in sadness and fear. He was very embarrassed by what was sure to come...

“Sensei, all I ask is if you would please remain calm.” Said Leonardo in a respectful yet fearful tone.

“First, I need an explanation to know whether or not I will be upset.” Said Splinter.

“A-alright... W-well, to clear things out, we were talking about a pregnancy.” Said Donnie.

“Don’t worry, sensei. Don didn’t knock up April.” Raph joked a little, but he was met with a punch on the shoulder by Donatello.

“No, it wasn’t about that. We don’t even talk as much as before...”

“It just doesn’t have to do with Casey or April. It’s between us.” Leo interfered before they got off topic. “Sensei, some weeks ago, we began to notice that there have been some…feelings developing, and they’re not fraternal.”

The look on Splinter’s face began to change...it slowly took the form of a suspicion he had these days. Raphael noticed it immediately, he dared not to say a word. He didn’t want to gain his hate.

“Cat got your tongue now, Raphael?” Asked Don with a tease.

The emerald eyed turtle growled and then looked to his father figure. “Well uh...it could be…that maybe…I dunno, we might, or might not have started…relationships?”

“N-not all four of us together, heavens no, i-it’s just uh...” Leonardo laughed nervously trying to explain, he swallowed hard. “Sensei, I started a relationship with Donatello. Raphael and Michelangelo have their own, too. However, Donnie discovered something incredible.”

“Sensei, we found out something that changes the whole thing.” Mikey said with a glance to his stomach, he hoped it didn’t come out too bizarre for the aged rat. “Donnie and I a-are capable of having babies like a girl...”

“I-I believe that before we mutated, he and I were females, and with the instability from the mutagen, we didn’t become males completely, so we became both. So, we remained with our female reproductive organ...”

Splinter was incredibly surprised, and dare might say mad… “How could all decide to have such relationships between broth-”

“I’m pregnant, sensei! With the whole thing going on, and unexpectedly, I got pregnant.” Mikey blurted out. “I’m having Raphael’s baby.”

Raph eyes were wide and full of terror when he heard the confession. Not just any terror. It was one like he never expected to feel. “S-sensei, I didn’t even know it was possible. Donnie just told us all these things, we found out today!”

“If I had known sooner, I wouldn’t have let that happen!”

“Silence!” Spoke in a strong voice Master Splinter, glaring at his sons. “This would not have happened if things between the four of you had been correct. Now tell me, how do you plan on raising a child? None of you are even ready to lookout for yourselves.”

“We don’t know, Master Splinter! It was unexpected!” Shouted Raph, “We can’t give it up for adoption because it’ll clearly be a turtle and we can’t abort it. I don’t know what we’ll do!”

“Sensei, please remain calm.” Said Donnie with a shiver.

“Leonardo, you are the eldest of your brothers. You had to take immediate action in the situation before it escalated to this. You are not capable of handling Michelangelo’s pregnancy.”

“Father… I didn’t want to limit the happiness in my brothers and neither in mine. We weren’t aware of possible pregnancies, either.”

“Master Splinter, we’re really sorry, we didn’t know this would happen.” Said Raphael, bowing to his father in utter guilt.

“Retreat yourselves to your bedrooms, please. For the moment, I need to meditate on the issue.” Said the rat master, turning his back and sitting in front of the tree. Mikey felt extremely embarrassed with how it resulted, he stood up, gave his father one last look and then to his brothers so he could go back to his room.

Raph stood after him reached for his hand. “Come on... You need the rest.”

Leo and Don shared one last look at their sensei and left the dojo as well. It really didn’t go as planned.

Mikey followed the red clad towards Mike’s room. The whole way there he couldn’t stop tearing up. Being scolded the way he was by their father was one of the worst feelings he had ever experimented. Raphael decided to stay at his side and give him as much comfort. No matter how much they would deny it, this was their future. Being the parents of a baby at 16 years old, in a world where they were viewed as freaks and monsters. This would be harder than before...

Don left the dojo with Leo at his side, he was silent. He looked to Leo and decided to shut himself in his lab. He needed a moment to himself. Leonardo watched his partner do so, swallowing a lump in his throat. With a quiet sigh, he turned and head for his room, it would be best to give him his space, and he needed to meditate on what was going on…

“Raph... I’m sorry I did this to you.” Said Mikey in a cracking voice.

“No Mike. I’m the one that’s sorry. If I’d known sooner, I would’ve stopped it. But now there’s nothing else we can do. We have to wait its arrival and be parents. I’ll be at your side, so the burden won’t be so hard. I promise.”

Michelangelo quickly hugged him; he couldn’t believe what was going on… “What if I can’t do it? What if I suck at being a mom? What do I do if it cries? I-I don’t know any of those things! It’s impossible. I’ll be a joke of a mom.”

“Mikey, easy. You’ve shown to be capable of a lot of things and this wouldn’t be an exception. I believe in you and we’ll both give it our best to make sure you and the baby are fine.”

“But what about my life? Our lives. I don’t wanna spend the rest of my days frustrated and locked down here.”

“A lot of couples feel that at the beginning. We’ll just have to suck it up and roll with it.”

“Raph…I did this to you. If I hadn’t of flirted with you, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Stop blaming yourself about the whole thing. It’s no one’s fault. It only happened.” Said Raph looking at him directly at the eyes. “We just have to accept everything and face the consequences.”

Mikey’s expression was saddened, looking away right after... He cuddled close to Raph with watery eyes. In a second, he was sobbing in his arms. They remained in the same position for many minutes. They’d comfort each other, now their lives would take a turn.

For the group, it had become such an uncomfortable environment, not only were they depressing news for Raphael and Michelangelo.

However... They wouldn’t be the only ones experiencing that surprise.

3 weeks passed by in the lair and everyone had grown silent in that time.

Leo was looking around for Donatello. He wasn’t in his room, his lab, he asked his brothers, asking Splinter was out of the question. “I haven’t seen him in a while.” He whispered to himself, walking through the lair, that is, until he reached the bathroom. He heard a sound and gently opened the door.

“Don?”

He saw there his partner sitting in front of the toilet, his face a sickly pale color and his breathing was agitated. A few seconds passed and he witnessed the violent gags Donatello did as he vomited, clinging to the edges of the toilet.

“Love!” Leo said with a shock and reached for a towel, he damped it a little in the sink. He sat next to him, rubbing his shell. “Easy, here I am.”

Donatello finished and shivered without control. He was so tired and weak; he couldn’t even get up. He glanced at Leo, letting himself fall on him for support.

“I got you, Don.” Leo carefully wiped his mouth and carried him bride style. “Let’s get you to bed, you must rest.”

“Yes, please…” Said the thinner one, with a raspy voice. He rested his head on Leo’s chest and closed his eyes to rest up a little.

Once they made it to the bed of the purple clad, the older made sure to lay him down gently. “Love, did you eat something that didn’t agree with you? I could bring you some medicine.”

“No…there’s no need to do that. You must know by now what this really is...”

Leonardo didn’t understand him at first, he was about to ask until he connected the dots. “Oh no...”

Donnie looked to him for a mere second, feeling his eyes water gently. What he denied so much became a reality. “You were right...”

“N-No... No, Donnie, come on...It’s alright, everything will be ok.”

“Leo, I’m afraid. If Splinter chewed Mikey and Raph’s heads off with finding out about their baby, he’ll be even less openminded when he finds out we’re in the same position as they are! And I’m not ready for this! Damn it, I’m terrified. I can’t look after a baby. I know nothing about them!”

The eldest hugged him close, his own insecurities would be set aside, first he needed to remain calm for his boyfriend. “Donnie, honey, out of all four of us I consider you’d the best one to look after a baby. You’re amazing with delicate things and you know so much about medicines and such. Learning how to take care of a child must be a cinch for you. We’re together on this and I’ll help you however I can.”

“How can you be so calm about this? Don’t you see that everything is over? Aren’t you afraid of what’s going to happen?”

“Of course, I’m afraid. A lot, I might add. But... Don’t you think this will bring us a lot of joy in the future?”

Don softened his expression at Leonardo’s words…he didn’t see it that way, honestly. Maybe they were stupid with what they did and it brought them many new problems. They’d bring a baby into the world.

A new being they would give life to.

It was unique.

They wouldn’t be the only ones.

They’d see a baby turtle in the lair aside from Raph and Mike’s.

He rested a hand on his stomach, giving it a glance.

“It’s scary and we’ll make many mistakes, but believe it or not, I like the idea that we’re having a baby. Another family member. Just think about it, Donnie.” Leo smiled gently.

The purple clad thought it through, the idea of having a child never crossed his mind no matter how many times he imagined himself with April as her boyfriend. As it ever happened... But now that he thought of it…it did seem kind of cute. Though it didn’t mean it was horrifying.

“I don’t think I’m ready…”

“We’ll make it through. You’ll see.” Leo said before kissing his cheek and hugging him close. He’d be by his side no matter what…

Leonardo comforted him all the afternoon, he knew both of them were not ready for this. Don clung onto Leo and cried in silence. They were about to face the same fate as Raph and Mikey. They’d be having the presence of babies in the lair soon with or without the support of their father...

The next day, the news detonated like a bomb. Splinter scolded his sons like ever before and were definitely alone in this situation. Donatello was equally embarrassed as last time they spoke with him.

They tried their best to calm their rat master, but he refused to listen to any of them. He was blinded by rage and the treason by his sons. No matter how much they tried to speak to him and make him see the positive, Hamato Yoshi heard no more. He locked himself in his room and avoided any contact with his sons. He needed to be alone.

Don could only rely on Leo’s comfort, though it was the four of them now. They were solo on this. Both couples were expecting their babies. And it would seem they would do it alone.

At the moment, Michelangelo was alone with Donatello, giving him his support as well. He knew very well how he felt.

“Everything will be ok, D. Take it easy.”

“I want to think it’ll be that way...We don’t have any other option. Now we’re both expecting a baby and who knows exactly how long it’ll take for the gestational process. Oh god, this is all so new...”

“At least we’re together in this, Donnie. We’ll give each other advice and we’ll help each other out, that’s what brothers are for.” Mikey smiled gently.

“I guess so. I’ve been studying and investigating about it, but I don’t I’m ready to experiment it fully. It’s just out of place.”

“But we’ll do fine, or at least you. After these past weeks, I’m starting to get used to it. Even Raph began to treat me delicately.”

Donnie smiled gently at that, “Well I know Leo will do the same. I should’ve suspected something wasn’t right about us.” He looked at his hand then the rest of his body. “Haven’t you noticed that we’re kind of different from Leo and Raph aside from the organism?”

Mikey lift an eye ridge, looking at himself while hugging a bowl of popcorn he had. “Like what?”

“Well...we’re not as masculine as them. What I mean is our voices aren’t as deep as theirs, we don’t have much muscular mass, and I’ve come to notice that we’re…gentler than them.”

A blush spread across the orange clad’s face, looking at himself than back at Don. “So…we have the aspect and sound like a girl? That’s weird, bro.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. On the contrary, it’s amazing it was able to hide itself so well that we needed a blood sample in order to find out. Our bodies are something interesting.”

Mikey chuckled a little, “You might be right. So now all we gotta do is wait to become… _moms_?”

“I suppose so. We may be males now, but we were females at hatching. So, I guess it’s fine if they call us “mom”.

Mike covered his face to hide a blush, “This is so weird!”

“I know, you’re not the only one who thinks that. Oh well, there’s not much to do, all we can do now is make sure we’re ok as we progress.”

“I guess so…” Mikey said, crossing his arms with a glance at him. This would be a test of patience: letting the pregnancies go on with care and love. They would have to provide the love to a being they never thought they would have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

There began the long and unexpected process of the Hamato clan. Mikey, being a month ahead of Donnie, was already in his 4th month. He developed a little lump on his belly and now using his belt was a burden. Don had a 3-month lump, and just as uncomfortable when he wore his belt. They were also out of training until further notice, given that it would be very risky to spar with a bun in the oven.

Even though they dealt with pains and difficulties at the beginning, the pregnant duo was very spoiled. During the day, they rested and ate as they pleased with the delicacies their partners made them.

Leo and Don were currently watching TV now that the leader of the brothers had finished training with the red clad, he wanted to spend time with his beloved who enjoyed a little appetizer. It wasn’t much: just a family sized potato chip bag, a box of chocolates, a pack of cookies, 2 bags of candy and a leftover slice of pizza from last night.

Leonardo had an arm wrapped around him, admiring Donnie have his little feast. “I can see someone is very demanding for a meal.”

“It makes me eat like a pig. The more I give it, the more it wants.” Muffled Donnie with his mouth full, swallowing afterwards to then chomp two cookies at the same time.

The future father chuckled at his comment, taking the liberty to rest a hand on his beloved’s bump. “I guess they’ve got a big appetite. We’re going to have to get a big bag of formula.”

“That’s something I’ve been thinking about since day one.” Don swallowed his food. “How will we get everything a baby needs? Diapers, formula, medicine in case it gets sick. It costs money and we most certainly don’t have much aside from what falls down into the sewers."

“Well, we’ll do it the same way we’ve gotten almost everything in the lair: Taking it from a store or asking Splinter for it.”

“Leo...I don’t like the idea of **_taking_** things from stores, it’s not a good thing to teach our little one...and sensei doesn’t speak to us anymore…”

“I know, Don. You also know that there isn’t another way to do this. We’ve saved this city countless times from many threats, it’s the least we deserve.”

“I guess so...” Don mumbled, taking another bite out of his food. Even if the idea of being parents finally got him excited, he was afraid of what the child would have to withstand with them in the sewers. It was a tough life. But that would be a subject for another day. “Will you be going on patrol today?”

“Yeah, in a few minutes. Though there’s not much to patrol now. We haven’t seen any Foot activity, not even from the others. It’s like if they faded away.”

“That has me uneasy. It’s like if they want us to let our guards down just so they can attack. I really hope nothing happens or if one of them found out about...”

Suddenly, the sound of the turnstiles’ rusty creeks was heard. Don stopped midway in his sentence when he saw the couple come into their home after many weeks of absence, April and Casey. Leonardo turned to them, swallowing a lump in his throat. He then turned back to Donatello, quickly getting up with a fake smile and shielding the purple clad.

“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you again.” Leo said between his teeth to the two humans.

“Leo, dude! Hey, how’s everything going? Raph home?” Asked Jones with a smile.

“Oh yeah, I think he’s in the kitchen…”

“Hey guys, it’s been a while since we’ve seen…each other?” April’s greet was interrupted when she looked to Donatello sitting behind Leo. He had a big amount of food with him and…he looked rather plump. Leonardo noticed the look on the girl’s face, he sighed and gestured her to sit.

“Um, April...I think there’s something you need to know.”

“Is something going on?” Asked April, though the look on Leo’s face made it clear something **was** going on. “I’ll go for Casey...”

“We’ll wait here.” Said Leo, sitting next to Don, again.

April went to fetch Casey from the kitchen, whatever Leonardo needed to say didn’t seem like an easy news. Not to mention that _feeling_ was beginning to raise in conscience. Casey had been talking with Raphael when his girlfriend had come to tell him to return to the living room, he agreed and left the red clad to head back to his own room. Or mostly to see how Mikey was doing, meanwhile.

They took a seat at the living room; Casey was about to ask what was going on when he caught a glimpse of Don munching on another cookie.

“Donnie? What’s with the buffet? You guys are supposed to be in shape for the ninja job and- **ow**!” A punch to the arm from April was enough to shut him up.

Leonardo rolled his eyes in annoyance, to then speak to the other couple. “April, Casey. There’s something important we need to tell you both... Donatello and I have started a romantic relationship.”

April’s eyes couldn’t get any wider than what they already were, she was shocked. “You’re dating each other?”

“Yes, we are. Donatello and I are a couple, and so are our other brothers.” Leo turned to his purple clad lover. “I think you should also tell them the other thing...”

“What?! There’s more?!” Casey exclaimed.

Don nodded gently. He was about to speak, but he was in the middle of chewing his snack and gestured them to wait until he swallowed. The other three in the living room waited in an awkward silence until the taller turtle was ready to speak. “Long story short, I found out Mikey and I were females before out mutation. Some of our female organs remained intact even after the mutation. A uterus, being one of them...and as you may see.” He looked down to his stomach and then to the couple.

Jones and O’ Neil’s eyes couldn’t find a way to show more their surprise, it was incredible, it was almost like they’ve seen a ghost.

“What?! You guys are going to have a baby?! From you and Don?!” Asked Casey, seeing Leo in agreement.

“I don’t think I’d be eating this way just because I feel like it...” Scoffed Donatello. “But yes, I’m having Leonardo’s baby. And Mikey is expecting one from Raph...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can’t believe what you’re telling us! And it’s real!”

“Jones, take it easy.” Leo said, getting slightly irritated with his reaction.

“How come you didn’t tell us before?” April asked slightly offended. “Don, I thought you’d tell us soo—”

“You thought I’d tell you sooner? You thought I’d tell you in a flash what was going on with us? Because if I recall correctly, we found out about you guys **_slightly_** later.” Don said in a sarcastic tone. “I also found out not too long ago after running a few tests. And I understand the surprise, it was for us, too. Oh, and we haven’t had contact with you two since that day, not even a text. So yeah...”

“And we’re to at least receive your support for this.” Said Leo in a calmer voice, though in the inside, he hated asking them for such a thing.

“Well, I gotta say that these are pretty bizarre news, and I was not expecting that at all... But you got my support on this.” Casey said.

“Weren’t you in shock like a second ago?” Asked Don.

“Yeah, but now that I think of it, you guys were always kind of different from your bros. So that’s why you and Mikey are more delicate and- **ouch**!”

April glared to her boyfriend for a second and then turned to the turtles with a calmer expression. “It did get us by surprise, but we’re glad for you guys.” She smiled gently, although on the inside, she felt bad with what Don said...

“We can help if you guys need it. I can be a heck of a good babysitter.” Said Casey with pride.

“Oh, no... That won’t be necessary.” Said Leo with a half-smile. That would be a terrible idea.

“And how far along are you, Donnie?” Asked April.

“3 months. I’m investigating if it’ll be 9 months like a human or 6 like a regular turtle.”

“Well, paying close attention, I’d say it’ll be like a normal pregnant woman’s process.” Said Casey.

Leonardo nodded at the possibility of the pregnancy. He would’ve said more, until he heard the sounds of yelling and rapid footsteps.

“I knew you thought I was fat! Why are you so cruel?!” Mikey shouted from a distance, letting everyone see how Raphael made a run for it after getting hit by a plush toy.

“I didn’t mean it that way! I just said I could notice your lump! Take it easy, Mikey!”

“And isn’t **THAT** calling me fat?!”

The orange clad had caught up with Raphael at a short distance, until the older remembered that Casey and April were there. “Ehhh, Mikey?” He gestured with his eyes to look over to the living room. The mentioned turtle turned, he blushed a cherry red, running back to his room before they saw him completely.

“No! Mikey, bro! We know everything now, no need to hide!” Shouted Casey before he left.

“Yeah, Mikey. I already told them.” Sighed Donnie.

“You did?” He peeked from the hallway to the others. “It’s just…I don’t know, kind of embarrassing for you guys to see me like this.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. After everything we’ve lived and experienced these past years, there’s no shame in what’s going on.” Said April.

“Oh good. At least I know April won’t remark how fat I am…” Mike glared to Raphael, going over to the others and sitting next to Donnie.

“So, both you guys are in the same month?” Asked Casey.

“Nah, brah. Don’s a month back.”

“You guys look equal when it comes to your belly size.” Said Raph, only to get hit by a bag of cookies to the face by Donnie.

“Ooh, cookies.” Mikey smiled, grabbing one that fell off.

“Well, looks like you guys are about to get busy with other things. Fighting crime and changing diapers.” Laughed Casey.

“I guess that’s how it’ll be.” Said Donnie with a monotone voice.

“And how does Master Splinter feeling about being a grandfather soon?” Asked April.

“Not as happy as we thought he would be. He’s upset about it, but... I’m sure he’ll accept it, soon. It’s just difficult for him.” Sighed Leo.

“He’s not too happy with the idea of who the parents are of the future generation.” Don looked away.

“That sucks, guys. I’m sure he’ll come around some time.” Casey said, scratching the back of his head.

The talk after that was full of questions and doubts how they would raise those babies on the way, it would be a challenge, but they must make it pull through. After the human couple left, the four turtles let out heavy sighs, it was a relief but at the same time a weight to have let them know about what was going on. At least they were aware now.

“That was difficult to do...” Said Donatello with a frown.

Michelangelo, along with the other two had been with him, “It was weird, dude. Although it’s good that they know now. That way we won’t be afraid to show ourselves to them.”

“Oh yes, of course. Now we should let the others know the big news. Let’s tell Slash and his team, Kurtzman, our enemies like Shredder, Kraang, Bradford…”

“Hey, what’s your problem? You’ve been in a bad mood since earlier.” Raph with a scowl to his taller younger brother.

“Is everything alright, Donnie? You got a stomachache?” Asked Mikey in worry.

Leonardo watched from one of the lab chairs, Raphael had a point on how he reacted today.

“I’m fine, you guys are just overthinking.” Replied Don with a scowl as Raph’s.

“Don? You know you can talk to us.” Said Leo as he walked towards him. He kind of had an idea of what was going on.

“We won’t judge you; you know that.” Mikey added.

Don looked to them, and turned away, right after. He definitely wasn’t in the mood. On the inside, he was fuming.

“Ok… We better leave you guys alone.” Mikey reached for Raph and decided to leave the couple alone. They could solve whatever was going on.

Once they were gone, Leo sat on his desk, letting the purple clad calm down a bit, “Donnie? What’s going on? Are you acting like this because of April’s visit?”

Don said nothing at first, letting himself calm down. After a few seconds, he softened his glare and sighed. “I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just I’m still hurt about what happened.”

Leonardo couldn’t help but feel anger towards that, however, he chose to not show it. “I don’t understand why you’re still upset. You don’t like her anymore…right?”

“No, not anymore... But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

“I know, I’m sure it still hurts. But Don, we’re together now. We even have a little baby to help ease your pain.”

“Yes, I know...” Don said, resting a hand on his bulge. “I want to forget it, but I can’t. Please…help me forget what happened.”

The blue clad smiled gently, getting closer to his beloved and embracing him gently. “Well, step one for that would getting some rest. That way I can spoil you and help you forget such a crappy experience…and I’ll treat you like you deserve.”

With a relieved smile, Don accompanied him to his room, he had to admit, Leo was 10 times better than what he would’ve expected from April.


End file.
